Goodies vs Baddies
by erbsenpueree
Summary: Die Slytherins gegen die Gryffindors. Nicht etwa Quidditch, nein. Sondern: Wer hat mehr Sexappeal und kriegt mehr Mädels ab? Ein Kampf, in dem bald die gesamte Schule verwickelt ist... PG-13 wegen ihr-könnts-euch-denken Complete!
1. Default Chapter

_A/N: Ooookay. Das hier ist meine erste Komödie, also seid gnädig. Ich würd mich über konstruktive Kritik freuen, damit ich weiß was ihr mögt und was nicht. Ich bin für Vorschläge aller Art offen, da die Story bis jetzt nur aus diesem einen Kapitel besteht. Also... ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt -g-. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-What you gonna do...-

Nebel liegt auf dem Quidditchfeld Hogwarts'.

Durch die grauen Wolken sieht man von weitem grüne Farbblitze zischen, mit einem "Woof" ziehen sie aneinander vorbei und wirbeln die Wolken auf. Die Sonne kommt langsam durch, und man sieht die Konturen der Spieler etwas genauer.

Ein Piff ertönt, und die Spieler verlangsamern ihre Geschwindigkeit, fliegen zu Boden und steigen von ihren Besen ab.

"Gutes Training!", schrie Marcus Flint, Kapitän der Slytherins. Seine Jungs sprangen von den Besen ab, schulterten sie locker und gingen vom Spielfeld.

Wie in Zeitlupe schreiten sie davon, mit starken, selbstbewussten Schritten, allen voran Draco Malfoy und Flint, ihnen hinterher der Rest der Mannschaft. Ihre Umhänge wehen sanft und geben ihnen das Aussehen von verruchten Cowboys, die gerade in eine neue Stadt kommen und alles in Angst und Schrecken versetzen. Die Sonne scheint ihnen nun von hinten über die Schultern und lässt sie unerreichbar scheinen.

"Morgen wieder um dieselbe Zeit.", orderte Flint und öffnete die Umkleiden.

Die Mannschaft ging duschen, einige anzügliche Bemerkungen fielen, wie jedesmal wenn sich alle auszogen.

Malfoy überhörte die Pfiffe und das Johlen, als er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog und die Hose zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er war es gewohnt, sich von allen anstarren zu lassen, denn er hatte ja auch mit Abstand die beste Figur hier. Nichts im Vergleich zu der Bohnenstange Montague, nichts im Vergleich zum Fleischklops Flint.

Sein Körper war sehnig, mit Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen und in den richtigen Mengen. Kein im Fitnesscenter antrainierter Arnold Schwarzenegger-Waschbrettbauch, sondern vom Quidditch gestärkte Muskeln. Sein Bizeps war ganz ansehlich, und der Rest war ebenfalls absolut anbetungswürdig.

Dynamit.

Und er wusste das. Niemand konnte ihm das Wasser reichen.

Wohl aber die Seife.

"Hey Flint, gib die Seife rüber.", sagte er und fing das glitschige Stück auf, das ihm der bullige Käptn rüberwarf.

Nachdem sie sich allesamt geduscht hatten, zogen sie ihre Schulumhänge an und mischten sich wieder in das träge Treiben der Schule.

Wo immer sie hingingen, die kleineren Kinder wichen ihnen teils ängstlich, teils ehrfürchtig aus, wo immer sie hingingen, sie stießen links und rechts die Älteren aus ihrem Weg, bildeten eine tiefe Schneise im Gewühl und hinterließen allgemeines Chaos.

Die Mädchen himmelten sie an. Oder nur Malfoy, Blaise und Pucey, um genau zu sein.

Diese drei bildeten die Elite der Boshaftigkeit und des Sexappeals, drei völlig verschiedene Charaktere, die nur eines gemein hatten: Ihre ungemeine Anziehungskraft.

Der blonde, unnahbare Malfoy, favorisierte No. 1 unter den giggelnden und wimper-klimpernden Mädchen, der schwarzhaarige, hochgewachsene Blaise und Pucey, mit seinen honigfarbenen Locken und funkelnden blauen Augen.

Reihenweise fielen die Mädchen in Ohnmacht als dieses (in jeder Hinsicht) höllische Trio an ihnen vorbeischritt, wo immer der Umhang einer der drei sie berührte oder der markante Duft sie strich, sie verdrehten die Augen und hielten sich an ihren Freundinnen fest um nicht umzukippen.

Ja, das waren sie. The nominees for 'Best Male Model'. Slytherins Prinzen. Unerreichte Herzensbrecher, Bad Boys for live. Doch schon bald sollten sie Konkurrenz bekommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yoah, nich wahr... das wars fürs erste. Ihr könnt euch jetzt schon denken, was kommt... REVIEWN!!!!

dangö


	2. Goodies

_**A/N:** Erstmal Dank an meine ersten beiden Reviewer, hoffe die nächsten beiden Chaps gefallen euch auch noch so gut... Und ja, ich werde so oft posten wie die Zeit es mir erlaubt, bin nämlich ganz scharf auf eure Reviews  
Ouhja, sagt mir mal bitte, was findet ihr besser, diese einfachen Absätzeoder die normalen zweifachen die von vorgegeben sind? Nurmalso... _

* * *

-'Cause I'm looking for the Goodies...-

"Meine Fresse, wie oft soll ich's dir noch sagen?"  
Ron rollte mit den Augen und strauchelte gefährlich, als er über den Fuß eines Zweitklässlers stolperte. "Uah!"  
Harry schnappte ihn im letzten Moment am Arm und zog ihn wieder in die Vertikale, dann zuckte er entnervt mit den Achseln.  
"Beim Merlin, wenn ich doch nicht weiß was ich machen soll!", sagte er laut und verärgert. Er fuhr sich verzweifelt durch die Haare und wich einem Ellbogen aus, der von der Seite herkam.  
Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom und Dean Thomas machten sich gerade durch die Gänge Hogwarts' auf zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Sie kämpften sich durch die dichte Masse Umhänge und drinnensteckender Körper, und mit übermäßigen Ellbogeneinsatz hatten sie es endlich geschafft, in die Kerker zu gelangen.  
Leidiges Gesprächsthema Nummer eins: Cho Chang  
"Harry, frag sie einfach ob sie mit dir ausgeht! Was in Dreiteufelsnamen ist so schwer daran?", sagte Ron und stieß die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf.  
Die Jungs setzten sich an zwei Tische, und Harry drehte sich zu seinem Freund herum.  
"Du weißt ganz genau was so schwer daran ist!"  
Snape rauschte in das volle Klassenzimmer, und die ganze Klasse verstummte.  
Die ganze Klasse? Naja, in der hintersten Bank führten Harry und Ron ihr hitziges Gespräch flüsternd weiter.  
"Und vorallem, wann fragst du Hermine endlich mal?", zischte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel zu Ron, dessen Hals und Gesicht in erstaunlicher Geschwindigkeit so rot wie seine Haare wurden.  
"Öhm... lass das mal meine Sorge sein.", kam es zurückgeflüstert.  
"Potter! Weasley!", dröhnte die schleimige Stimme Snapes herüber. Die beiden setzten sich schlagartig gerade hin und blickten angestrengt nach vorne auf die Tafel. "Wenn Sie beide die Güte hätten ihre Verabredung wann anders auszumachen, dann könnten die anderen auch in Ruhe ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.", meinte der Professor.  
Wiehern von Seiten der Slytherins.  
"Und du fragst sie heute gefälligst!", kam ein letztes Zischen von Ron.  
Der restliche Unterricht ging etwas zäh vorbei, denn Harry hatte sich nun fest vorgenommen, Cho nach dem Mittagessen zu fragen ob sie mit ihm nicht ausgehen wollte. Und wenn er auch nur daran dachte, dann klopfte sein Herz so laut, dass er sich verstohlen umsah ob ihn nicht jemand schief ansah.  
Der einzige, der ihn schief, besser gesagt hochnäsig ansah, war Draco. Harry verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das, was er in wenigen Minuten zu Cho sagen würde...

* * *

_**A/N:** Tja, falls ihr es bis jetzt noch nicht gemerkt haben solltet: Ich bin für Slytherin, und die Gryffis werden hier in meiner ff ziemlich... runtergemacht. Wem's nicht gefällt... lest nicht weiter.  
__Old-School sag ich da nur, wenn auch etwas böse, Slytherin rulez!  
__So, und jetzt reviewt. -lach-_


	3. Die Wette

-Das Aufeinanderprallen-

Der Unterricht war für heute frühzeitig beendet, nach dem Mittagessen fielen die beiden letzten Stunden Kräuterkunde aus, da Prof. Sprout von einer ihrer Pflanzen beinahe zerfleischt worden war.

Und so gingen die Schüler in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Potter und seine drei Kumpanen saßen nebeneinander, doch ersterer bekam nicht wirklich was in den Magen. Viel zu nervös warf er ständige Blicke zu der Asiatin hinüber, und in seinem Bauch hüpften Ameisenbäre auf einem Trampolin auf und ab.

Und dann endlich war es soweit. Cho stand auf, mit ihr allerdings auch zwei ihrer Freundinnen. Harry stöhnte genervt und ging ihr nach, raus in die Eingangshalle.

"Ähm... Cho?", fragte er sie, und sie drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um.

Ihre beiden Freundinnen fingen sofort idiotisch an zu kichern, und er ging auf sie zu. "Ähm... kann ich mal mit dir sprechen... unter vier Augen?", fragte er, wartete ihre Antwort garnicht erst ab und zerrte sie von den beiden anderen weg.

Sie sah ihn wartend an. Er rang nach Worten, alles was er sich überlegt hatte war wieder verschwunden, und er fing an zu schwitzen. "Also?", wollte sie wissen.

"Äh......ja."

Er sah, wie ihre Freundinnen kichernd zu ihnen herüber sahen. Dann gab er sich einen Ruck.

"Ich wollte dich fragen, ob... du... mit mir mal... äh..... Kräuterkunde lernen willst?"

Ganz tolles Date, Harry.

Cho lachte.

Harrys Herz sackte in die Hose. Sie lachte ihn aus!

"Harry.... Ich würde ehrlich gesagt... lieber was anderes mit dir machen.", sagte sie verschmitzt lächelnd.

Harry schluckte.

"Also.... echt jetzt?", fragte er ungläubig. Cho legte ihren Kopf zurück und lachte bezaubernd.

"Natürlich. Was hältst du davon, morgen nach dem Unterricht runter nach Hogsmeade?"

Ihr strahlendes Lächeln brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand, doch glücklicherweise brachte er noch ein gurgenlndes "Nng...Klar!" zustande, bevor er mit hochrotem Kopf davonstürmte und die grinsende Cho zurückließ.

Sein Herz raste als er um die nächste Ecke rannte, direkt in - Draco Malfoy.

"Sososo, hat der liebe Pottü endlich mal ein Date arrangiert?", schnarrte er mit tiefer Stimme. Dann lachte er gehässig. "Oder sollte ich lieber sagen, nachdem er einen fiesen Rückzieher gemacht hat, hat die liebe Chang noch den Tag gerettet..."

Sein Grinsen verwandelte sich in tiefe Abneigung.

"Wirklich Potter, nicht einmal dafür bist du Manns genug..." Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

"Moment mal, was soll das heißen?", fragte Harry aufbrausend, der sich nun doch ein wenig in seiner Manneskraft angegriffen fühlte.

"Das soll heißen, was es heißen soll. Ihr Gryffindors seid einfach unverbesserliche Weicheier, sogar eure Verabredungen müssen die Weiber vorschlagen...tz!"

Verachtend sah er auf den etwas kleineren Harry herunter, der sich jetzt soweit streckte, dass er auf Augenhöhe war.

"Sag das noch einmal, Malfoy, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde dir beweisen, was wir können.", knurrte er den Slytherin an.

Dieser zog interessiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ach wirklich?", wollte er in affektiertem Ton wissen.

"Ja, wirklich!"

Draco schien auf einmal das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben, sein Blick ruhte auf einem Punkt hinter Harry, und ein triumphales Grinsen sprang auf seine Lippen. Harry drehte sich um.

In der Eingangshalle standen Ron und Hermine. Ron, wieder einmal puterrot, hob Hermine gerade ein heruntergefallenes Buch auf, sie bedankte sich und wollte weitergehen, da hielt er sie am Arm zurück.

"Sososoo...", sagte Draco leise und mit Belustigung in der Stimme.

Harry stieß ihm den Ellbogen in den Magen, und erhielt dafür von hinten eine über den Schädel gezogen. Doch beide waren viel zu sehr an dem Geschehen in der Halle interessiert, als dass sie jetzt Zeit für eine handfeste Schlägerei gefunden hätten.

Ron war indessen noch röter geworden, und selbst Hermines Wangen waren leicht rosig angehaucht.

Ron stammelte anscheinend irgendetwas vor sich hin, und Hermine wartete ab, bis er hochrot den Satz beendet hatte. Dann holte sie tief Luft und ihre Lippen formten ein Wort: "Ja."

Rons Schultern fielen in sichtlicher Erleichterung herunter, und Harry stieß ebenfalls erleichtert die angehaltene Luft aus.

"Nein wie herzallerliebst", spöttelte der Blonde hinter ihm. Das erinnerte Harry wieder an ihr vorheriges Gespräch, und siegessicher drehte er sich um. "Na?", fragte er.

"Reicht dir das jetzt als Beweis, dass wir keine Weicheier sind?"

Draco lachte auf. "_Das_, Potter, das ist doch ein Kinderspiel! Nein, was ich will, sind handfeste Beweise."

"Die kannst du haben...", knurrte Harry.

Gemeinsam gingen die beiden nach draußen, um haargenau die Regeln festzulegen. Die Regeln für einen kleinen Wettstreit, den jede Seite gewiss war, zu gewinnen.

* * *

_A/N: Langsam wird es interessant... Wer wissen will wie's weitergeht, reviewt! -nerv- Jaja, die Freude fordert hiermit ihren Preis...  
Und was findet ihr nu besser? Single line break oder normal? Hm? _


	4. LESEN!

_A/N: Auf Wunsch hin werd ich die Chaps länger machen, und den normalen line break behalt ich einfach mal... sieht dann auch länger aus  
Achja, danke an alle Reviewer, ich werd euch mal einzeln hier erwähnen und so, das heißt... wenn ich mal Zeit hab. Bwaha. Bis dahin... immer schön weiterreviewn.  
Die Erbse_

* * *

-Bumsregeln-

Der Blonde und der Schwarzhaarige gingen gemeinsam nach draußen, an den See, wo sie sich auf den Steg setzten, Harry eine Feder und ein Blatt Pergament aus dem Umhang zog (was er jetzt einfach mal so gaaanz zufällig immer mit sich rumschleppt) und auf dem Holz ausbreitete.

"Also.", sagte er und hielt die Feder bereit.

"Jeder Fick zählt.", schlug Draco vor.

Harry hustete und wurde leicht rot. "Das heißt natürlich... wenn du zu sowas überhaupt imstande bist, Potter.", fügte er fies hinzu.

"Was soll _das_ denn schon wieder bedeuten?", empörte sich Harry.

"Naja..... wenn du kein Problem damit hast, Mädels flachzulegen, mein ich... Wer nicht schon mal hat, der kann ja nich." Ein anzügliches Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. Harry schnaubte nur noch.

"Also, jeder Fick zählt.", wiederholte er und blickte auf den See.

"Oder noch besser, alle eindeutigen Aktionen, die unter der Gürtellinie ablaufen.", meinte Draco unverschämt grinsend, während Harry noch röter wurde.

"Okay", sagte er und setzte es an den Kopf des Pergaments. "Aber keine fiesen Tricks, zum Beispiel Zaubersprüche oder Liebestränke.", meinte er, wartete nicht erst bis der Slytherin einstimmte sondern setzte es darunter.

"Die brauch ich doch sowieso nicht.", meinte Draco entrüstet, als wäre diese Option eine Beleidigung an seine Potenz und seinen Charme. "Man kann ja nie wissen.", sagte Harry.

"Das überhör ich jetzt einfach mal ganz galant.", meinte der Blonde. "Weiter... Von jedem Opfer muss ein Foto gemacht werden, klar? Am besten noch halbnackt, dass ich mir sicher sein kann dass du nicht schwindelst."

"Pfff...", prustete Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Aber er setzte es auf die Liste. "War's das jetzt?"

Draco überlegte einige Augenblicke und nickte dann. "Also gut... die Regeln treten ab heute in Kraft, der Wettbewerb geht zwei Monate lang, und wer von uns beiden am Ende mehr Mädchen häuserübergreifend genagelt hat.... ist der absoluter Stecher!", lachte er und verschwand.

Harry bließ am See sitzen und dachte nach. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? War er wirklich zu einem der hormonverseuchten Penner geworden, die alles nahmen was nicht einen Keuschheitsgürtel anhatte?

Er schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Für einen Rückzieher war es schon zu spät. Und außerdem, er, Harry Potter, er hatte noch nie einen Rückzieher gemacht.

Überhaupt, was wollte er denn? Jedes Mädchen träumte doch insgeheim von einem One-Night-Stand mit Mr. Unbekannt.

"Also los.", spornte er sich selbst an und rannte hinauf ins Schloss.

-Veni, vidi, vici-

Nachdem Draco den See verlassen hatte, schlenderte er pfeifend über die Ländereien Hogwarts', erpicht darauf, heute zum Warmmachen zwei oder drei Mädels abzuschleppen.

Der Frühling hatte heute einen besonders guten Tag erwischt, die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel und ließ ihn schwitzen. Ohne jegliche Scham zog er sich den Umhang und das Oberteil aus, so dass er nur noch in Jeans über die Wiese lief.

Eindeutige Pfiffe einer Gruppe weiblicher Hufflepuffs machten ihn aufmerksam, und es schien er hatte seine ersten Opfer schon auserkoren. Langsam und mit dem bestechendsten Lächeln dass seine göttlichen Lippen zustande brachten, ging er auf sie zu.

"Na Mädels, ganz schön heiß heute, oder?", fragte er lässig und ließ sein charmantes Sexgottlächeln wirken.

Eine fiel prompt darauf in Ohnmacht, ob ihre Sicherungen durchgebrannt waren oder ob es ein Hitzschlag war, dass wollen wir hier mal dahingestellt lassen.

Obwohl die Lösung klar auf der Hand liegt -gg-

Draco spielte kurz mit einem Gedanken, doch er glaubte dass Ohnmacht nicht den Spielregeln entsprach. Außerdem wollte er von der Sache ja auch profitieren...

Er wandt sich den anderen beiden Mädchen zu.

"Na? Was ist, wollen wir reingehen? Hier ist es doch viel zu heiß...", meinte er _fürsorglich_, legte links und rechts jeweils einem Mädchen die Hand auf die Hüfte und dirigierte sie lächelnd direkt in sein Zimmer. Die Hufflepuffs giggelten aufgeregt.

Dort angekommen verriegelte er die Tür und legte sich auf sein Bett. Dann klopfte er einladend neben sich auf die Bettkante. Die Hufflepuffs starrten sich gegenseitig an, ihr Glück nicht fassend.

"Hey girls, ihr wollt euch doch eure hübschen langen Beine hier nicht in den Bauch stehen...", meinte er schmollend und zog ein Gesicht, und hopp! waren die beiden bei ihm. "Das gefällt mir schon besser.", grinste er diabolisch und beugte sich zu einem der rotgewordenen Mädchen rüber.

"Zieht doch eure Umhänge aus, dann wirds gemütlicher..."

Und so nahm alles seinen Lauf. Angespornt von seiner Zuwendung verloren die beiden jegliches Schamgefühl, und schon bald lagen alle drei in einem stöhnenden Haufen aus Fleisch und Haut auf Dracos Bett.

-"Ich will dich!"-

Während Draco im Himmel schwebte und sich... "verwöhnen" ließ, sagen wir es mal so, sträunte Harry immer noch einsam durchs Schloß. Wenn er schon seinen Pflichten nachgehen wollte, dann sollte das erste Mal etwas ganz Besonderes sein, er wollte bis morgen nachmittag warten, bis er mit Cho alleine war...

Ja na klar, ähm, Halli-hallo? Kann mal jemand vorbeikommen und den kleinen Potter aufklären? Okay, ich bin die Autorin, ich nehm das mal ganz schnell selbst in die Hand...

Harry ging also so rum, und auf einmal traf er auf Pansy Parkinson. Und die sah aus wie eine brünftige Kuh auf Männersuche.

"Potter!", schnauzte sie ihn an und stieß ihn zur Seite. "Geh mir aus dem Weg!...Oder wart mal..."

Sie kam wieder einen Schritt zurück und fühlte nochmal über seinen Bauch, in den sie ihn gerade noch gestoßen hatte.

Erstaunt zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und meinte dann anerkennend: "Hey du Wurm, wusst ja garnicht dass du so 'nen leckeren Bauch hast... Na, das wird auch gehen.", entschloß sie, und bevor Harry noch etwas fragen konnte, hatte sie ihn schon in einen leerstehenden Raum gezogen und riss ihm die Klamotten vom Leib.

Er kreischte hysterisch, doch sie verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen und machte weiter.

"Maul gehalten Potter, ich will verdammtnochmal endlich entjungfert werden, und wenn ich schon nicht Draco abkrieg, dann nehm ich eben dich..."

Sie ließ ihren Umhang zu Boden gleiten und warf sich auf den ängstlich wimmernden Harry.

"Ich will dich!", raunte sie ihm dreckig ins Ohr und riss ihm die Hosen runter.

"Mamiiii!"  
--------------------  
Nach einer Stunde lagen die beiden auf ihren Umhängen und teilten sich eine Zigarette.

"Das eines klar ist... das hier bleibt unter uns.", meinte Pansy und blies den Rauch genießerisch in die Luft.

"Ja, schon klar...", antwortete Harry lässig. Jetzt da alles vorbei war, hatte er das Gefühl, es war garnicht so schlimm gewesen. Beide hatten sich ziemlich verausgabt, doch es hatte sich ausgezahlt.

Harry kramte in seinem Umhang nach der magischen Kamera und schoß ein Foto von Pansy, wie sie so dalag.

Dann beeilte er sich, sich anzuziehen und abzuhauen.

Pansy kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie hatte bekommen was sie wollte, und nun war sie bereit für höhere Taten...

* * *

_A/N: Na, das war ja mal amüsant, mwaha. Und ihr wisst hoffentlich, wie ihr mir euer Lob zukommen lassen könnt... -auf review-button deut- Und nein, ich lobe mich hier auch nicht selbst -gg- _


	5. Euer Weihnachtsgeschenk

_A/N: Jaaah, ich weiß, ich hab lange nemma gepostet... tut mir leid, ich hatte streß mit der Schule...  
Aber jetzt geht's ja weiter, viel Spaß!_

* * *

-Punktestand-

Beim Abendessen tauschten Draco und Harry vielsagende Blicke aus, sie beobachteten sich misstrauisch und abschätzend.

Als sie dann mit Essen fertig waren passte Draco den Gryffindor hinter der Türe ab und hielt ihm die beiden Fotos seiner Errungenschaften hin.

"Und, wie viel hast du heut schon geschafft?", fragte er teuflisch grinsend. Harry zog Pansys Bild aus der Tasche.

"Oh Gott Potter... musst du verzweifelt sein.", sagte Draco ehrlich geschockt und verschwand angewidert den Kopf schüttelnd.

Harry starrte hart schluckend auf das Foto. War er wirklich so weit heruntergesunken?

-Rendez-vous-  
(Oder doch nicht?)

Der nächste Tag brach an, Draco warf sich in Schale und tigerte durch das Schloß, immer auf der Suche nach ein paar willigen Weibern. (Da fällt mir doch glatt dieser Spruch ein... Willig, Billig, willich, oder so... -kieks-)

Harry unterdessen versuchte angestrengt, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Heute nachmittag würde er mit Cho hinunter nach Hogsmeade gehen, Schülern der sechsten Klasse war es erlaubt, die ganze Woche über dort hinzugehen.

Sein Kopf spielte verrückt, die Gedanken wirbelten herum, ihm wurde schlecht wenn er daran dachte und vor Aufregung brachte er beim Frühstück keinen einzigen Bissen herunter. "Harry!", knurrte Ron genervt und entfernte die Cornflakes aus seinem O-Saft, die Harry vom Löffel gefallen waren, weil er so zitterte.

"Hör auf einen auf Parkinson zu machen und komm mit!"

Er und Hermine standen schon auf und warteten, dass Harry es ihnen gleichtat.

Der Unterricht war für Harry eine Qual. Er konnte sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren, und prompt beantwortete er alles falsch, was man nur falsch machen konnte.

"Mr Potter, warum paaren sich die Flubberwürmer nur im Sommer?", wollte Prof. Rauhe-Pritsche wissen und sah ihn erwartend an.

_Paaren?!_, dachte Harry panisch und wurde rot wie ein Feuerlöscher.

"Äähm... weil's ihnen im Winter zu kalt ist?", schlug er zögerlich vor. "Nein?"

Die Professorin schenkte ihm einen kühlen Blick. "Durchaus nicht, Mr Potter. Hätten Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht, wüssten Sie die richtige Antwort." Sie wand sich an die ganze Klasse und begann mit einer ausführlichen Erläuterung über die Paarungszeremonie der Flubberwürmer.

"...und können sich deshalb nur in der warmen Jahreszeit paaren, weil ihnen bei Temperaturen unter 10° ganz einfach die Potenz fehlt.", schloß die Rauhe-Pritsche und lächelte selig in die Runde.

Harry schluckte. "Urghs." Wenn er sich diese schleimigen Würmer bei der Paarung vorstellte...

_"Wie das wohl aussieht? Rutscht der dann nicht von dem Weibchen runter? ..."_ (Harry! AUS! Dreckiger kleiner Lustmolch, was sollen denn unsere Leser von dir denken? Hm? -hau-)

_"Äh... 'tschuldigung." (Wendet sich an die Leser) "Könnt ihr mir verzeihen? Ich mein... ihr könnt mich doch sicher verstehen, oder? Dieser waaaahnsinnig psychische Streß und alles - " _(Is ja schon gut jetzt, halt's Maul und mach was ich dir sage. So. Machtwort gesprochen.)

Harry brachte den restlichen Unterricht nervös hinter sich, und dann stand er wartend und hundsgemein nervös vor den Eichenportalen der Großen Halle, wo er auf Cho wartete.

Er musste nicht lange warten, sie kam die Treppe hinuntergerauscht und kam schlitternd vor ihm zum Halten.

"Harry", keuchte sie, "tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann heut nich mit dir runter nach Hogsmeade... Ich hab ganz vergessen dass ich noch Zaubertränke lernen muss!", sagte sie mit entzückend roten Wangen.

Harry schluckte hart.

"Tja... Kann man nix ändern.", meinte er dann.

Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an und hauchte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange, was ihm die Röte ins Gesicht trieb und ein wenig entschädigend war.

"Also... wir sehen uns bestimmt.", meinte Cho und war auch schon wieder weg. Harry sah ihr heftig schluckend hinterher und ging dann Trübsal blasend in seinen Schlafsaal.

-Es wird öffentlich-

Am nächsten Tag fing Draco Harry wieder ab.

"Potter, na los, zeig mir wen du flachgelegt hast.", schnarrte er und zog fünf Fotos aus der Tasche.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, fünf an einem Tag?

"Malfoy, du weißt das Potenzzaubertränke verboten sind?", fragte er irritiert auf die Bilder starrend.

"Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte das nötig?", fragte Draco zurück und sah Harry verachtend an. Dieser schluckte nur und zog zwei jämmerliche Fotos hervor. Draco brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Oh Mann!" -lach lach-

Harry wurde rot, und noch röter, als Draco die Bilder in die Hand nahm und zu lachen aufhörte.

"Potter... ist das... ein Junge?", keuchte er entsetzt und wich einige Schritte von Harry weg.

Dieser wand den Blick ab, grapschte beleidigt nach den Bildern und murmelte irgendwas in seinen nichtexistierenden Bart. (Beleidigte Leberwurst, beleeeeidigte Leberwurst -nasedreh-)

"Also mal echt... wenn du keine Weiber findest, Potter, dann tust du mir verdammt leid.", meinte Draco. "Oder wart mal.... Nee, doch nicht.", schnarrte er dann.

Harry hatte die Bilder derweil wieder eingesteckt, dann holte er ein Stück Pergament hervor.

"Hör zu, ich schreibe jetzt die Anzahl auf.", sagte er ernst und zückte eine Feder. "Also, wie viele waren das bei dir?"

Draco blätterte genüßlich sieben Fotos hin, Harry runzelte die Stirn und schrieb auf, dann malte er eine kümmerliche drei unter seinen Namen. "Tz tz tz...", machte Draco und grinste fies.

"OOOOH, FOOTOS! Darf ich auch sehen?", kreischte auf einmal eine Mädchenstimme hinter den beiden. Sie fuhren erschrocken herum. Es war Lavender Brown, die auf sie zukam und nicht einmal misstrauisch schien, dass hier die beiden Erzfeinde Hogwarts' in trauter Harmonie Bilder ansahen.

Neugierig griff sie nach dem glänzenden Papier und sah stirnrunzelnd durch. "Ähm... nur mal so 'ne Frage..."

Sie zog das Bild mit den beiden Hufflepuffs hervor und sah es sich an.

"Warum... sind Hannah Abott und Susan Bones hier halbnackt... auf einer Slytherintagesdecke?", fragte sie skeptisch und sah Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dieser grinste diabolisch.

"Tja, das fragst du sie wohl besser selber.", hauchte er ihr ins Ohr, griff sich die Bilder und verschwand.

Lavender sah ihm einen Augenblick schmachtend nach (und ich wette, sie hat in dem Moment ganz genau gewusst, was die beiden da gemacht haben, und sie wollte es auch! Moment mal... ich bin hier die Autorin, also ich wette nicht, ich weiß es ganz einfach!) und drehte sich dann zu Harry um, den sie fragend ansah.

"Also, was sollen diese Spielchen hier?", hakte sie nach und klopfte auf seine Bilder, wobei sie schlucken musste als sie den Jungen sah. "Ähm... welche Spielchen?", fragte Harry nervös und sah sich um, als erwartete er, dass um die nächste Ecke ein "Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht"-Spielbrett in Lebensgröße auftauchen würde.

"Na..._das hier._", zischte Lavender leise und hielt ihm die erschlagenden Beweise vor die Nase. "Warum schleicht ihr euch nachts in die Schlafsäle und fotografiert halbnackte Leute?"

Harry druckste ein wenig herum, doch dann kam ihm Lavender zuvor. Sie keuchte auf einmal auf.

"_Oh_..." Ihr war das Foto der Hufflepuffs im Schlafsaal der Slytherins eingefallen, in ziemlich eindeutigen Posen.

"Harry?", fragte sie geschockt. "Ihr tut das nicht wirklich, oder?"

"Ähem...", lächelte Harry verzweifelt. Das war definitiv nicht die Antwort, die Lavender hören wollte. Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. "Was soll das werden?", sagte sie sehr laut, so dass Harry sie "Pssst!"-machend in eine Ecke zog und ihr schnell die Lage erklärte.

"WAAS?!", kreischte sie darauf und riss sich von ihm los.

"Harry... dass kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein?", wollte sie schwach wissen. Er nickte.

"Hör zu, ich hab's satt, mir von den Slytherins dauernd in den Arsch treten zu lassen, also _musste_ ich Ja sagen. Verstehst du das? Und außerdem", er schüttelte sie an den Schultern, "wir zwingen doch niemanden, das ganze läuft absolut fair ab! Es sind bedeutungslose One-Night-Stands, mehr nicht!"

Lavender sah ihn zuerst lange an, dann nickte sie seufzend. "Ich versteh dich... ich hasse das dämliche Siegergrinsen von den Schlangen doch auch... also, wie war das? Du bist vier im Rückstand?", fragte sie langsam grinsend.

Harry starrte sie an. "Du denkst doch nicht wirklich gerade dass, was ich denke, das du denkst.", stammelte er.

Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu. "Oh doch, genau das tue ich..."

* * *

_A/N: So, das hier war erstmal der letzte Teil vor Heiligabend... Ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews, wünsche euch wunderschöne Feiertage, noch schönere Geschenkeund 'nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr -huiii-  
Und haltet im neuen Jahr Ausschau nach neuen chahaaaps  
Alles, alles Liebe, eure Erbse_


	6. Euer zweites Geschenk

**A/N: **So, na gut, ich schenk euch was schönes zu Weihnachten und post jetzt schon weiter Uuuund, ich werde mal ein paar Reviews beantworten...jahaa.

hbt3: Mwaah, da hast du dich wohl total in meine Denkensweise hineinversetzt, was? Tja, man darf gespannt sein, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein... das ist potenzieller Stoff, ooohja

LuckyShadow: Tja, du hast mich umstimmen können Und was die Sache mit Lavender und Harry angeht, schon mal was von "eindeutigen Anzeichen" und "Fantasie" gehört? -fg-

Manya: Hm, das kommt erst im nächsten Teil, glaub ich...-nachguck- Aber bis dahin lass dir eins gesagt sein, Dean ist dabei... der Dritte im Bunde? Lass dich überraschen

Alcarinqua: Ach, wieso soll ich den obrigen Teil vergessen? -lach- Findsch doch gut wenn es hier mal ein paar Leute gibt, die meinen Sinn für Versautes teilen

_Ganz besonderen Dank gilt** Lady Evelyn, Leynia und Princess Brady,** die hiermit offiziell zu meinen besten Reviewern und Schätzen gekürt werden. Kizzes_

So, nun aber genug gelabert, hier kommt eure Story

* * *

-Hogwarts in Aufruhr-

Beim Abendessen wusste bereits die gesamte Schule von dem inoffiziellen "Wer ist der heißeste Stecher im Land"-Wettbewerb, und es gab verschiedenen Meinungen.

Einige Schüler, größtenteils Slytherins, äußerten den Wunsch, auch mitmachen zu dürfen, andere, größtenteils Gryffindors weiblicher Art, waren empört.

Die Hufflepuffs waren von dieser Idee begeistert, da sie ja das Haus waren, das eh keine Arbeit scheute, egal auf welchem Gebiet, und die Ravenclaws, die biederen Streber, fanden zunehmend Gefallen daran.

Da sieht man's mal wieder, die Abstinenzler sind immer noch am schlimmsten. Mein favorisiertes Tote-Hosen-Zitat.

Auf jeden Fall wurde zwischen Kartoffelbrei und Roast-Beef die ganze Sache besprochen, und einige Mädchen nahmen sich jetzt schon vor, den Jungs einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten... Beide waren ja überaus appetitlich, wenn der Blonde auch einen kleinen Vorsprung hatte. (War ja klar, mit mir als parteiischer Autorin konnte das ja nix werden)

Als Draco mit dem Abendessen fertig war, stand er satt und zufrieden auf und ging nach draußen in die Halle.

Was er leider nicht bemerkte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm etwa 10 Mädchen folgten, und zwei uns bekannte männliche Slytherins ebenfalls.

Als unser blonder Sexgott also gerade die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runtergehen wollte, hörte er auf einmal seinen Namen und drehte sich um. "Drahaaco!"

Ihn traf beinah der Schlag als er die Front Mädchen sah, die sich alle sanft lächelnd langsam auf in zubewegten. Er wich einige Schritte zurück, nichtahnend dass sie in _"friedlicher Absicht"_ gekommen waren, und dachten, sie hätten irgendeinen emanzipierten Angriff auf ihn vor.

Das, was nun folgte, wurde dem Wort Angriff fast gerecht. Eines der Mädchen rannte los, sprang auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden, die Masse war durch ihr Beispiel ermutigt und tat es ihr gleich. Draco spürte nur noch, wie ihm zwei Rippen gequetscht wurden, dann versank er unter einer Lawine strampelnder und kreischender Weiber.

Blaise und Montague, die ihm beide mit den Mädchen gefolgt waren, versuchten nun ihr Bestes, ihren Freund von diesem Ansturm zu retten. Sie hievten Körper von ihm runter und stöhnten entnervt auf, als sich die gerade entsorgten Weiber wieder auf Draco stürzten, und zu guter Letzt blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als alle Mädchen mit dem Schwebezauber von Draco runterzuziehen.

"Schnell!", rief Blaise dem malädierten Draco zu, zog ihn auf die Beine und alle drei rannten in ein freies Klassenzimmer, verriegelten die Tür und hörten gerade noch, wie 10 Paar Füße an ihnen vorbeitrampelten. Es hörte sich an wie eine Stampede.

Lance Montague (ich weiß nicht wie der wirklich heißt, und wie alt der ist, ich mach den einfach mal wie ich den brauch) drehte sich zu Draco um und blaffte ihn an: "Sag mal, hast du irgendwelche Pillen eingeworfen, dass du jetzt Pheromone verströmst wie ein Hirsch? (Pheromone sind Sexuallockstoffe, die über die Haut an die Luft gelangen und somit einen lockenden und geilmachenden Duft verströmen... glaub ich zumindest.)

Draco, dessen Lippe aufgeplatzt und sein Umhang zerissen war, legte seinen dröhnenden Kopf in die Hände und stöhnte auf.

"Jungs... ihr müsst mir helfen.", sagte er mit rauher Stimme und blinzelte sie an. "Ich kann diese Massen von Weibern nicht alleine durchnageln... helft mir!" Es war keine Bitte sondern ein Befehl.

Und wie es sich herausstellen sollte, ein Befehl, den die beiden Jungs mit Freuden ausführen würden.

Auf Blaises und Lances Lippen sprang ein strahlendes Grinsen. "Aber klar Alter, wir helfen dir dieses vermurkste Hogwarts mal ein bisschen auf die Beine zu bringen... oder doch besser in unsere Betten?", lachte Blaise. Lance nickte grinsend.

"Also, ihr wisst ja was zu tun ist.", meinte Draco, denn er war sich sicher, da ganz Hogwarts bereits von dieser Plappertasche Lavender Brown alles erfahren hatte, waren diese Jungs bereits informiert. Promptes Nicken folgte.

Draco stand lächelnd auf, warf sich den zerrissenen Umhang über die Schulter und öffnete die Tür zum Gang wieder. "Bereit?", fragte er. Teuflisches Grinsen als Antwort.

Und somit schritt das höllische Trio wieder selbstbewusst durch Hogwarts, die Heilige Dreifaltigkeit der Slytherins hatte sich aufgemacht, die Ehre ihres Hauses zu verteidigen.

Dieser kleine Vorfall war Harry natürlich nicht entgangen. Fassungslos hatte er der Masse Mädchen nachgestarrt, die giggelnd und grinsend dem Slytherin nachgestiegen waren. Jetzt, als er aufstand, tat sich rein garnichts.

Einige Mädchen beobachteten ihn interessiert, taxierten ihn langsam von oben bis unten und dann endlich, als er schon halb durch die Halle war, standen fünf von ihnen auf und gingen ihm nach. Harry grinste in sich hinein. Dann, am Fuße der großen Treppe, drehte er sich siegessicher um und lächelte sie an. Die Antwort war ein Aufblitzen ihrer Augen, sie blieben stehen und sahen ihn abwartend an. "Alsoo...", fing Harry an.

"Welche von uns willst du zuerst?", fragte eine Sechstklässlerin mit bebender Stimme und schien nur darauf zu warten, bis sie an der Reihe war und sich die Kleider vom Leib reißen durfte.

"Ähm... Dich.", sagte er und deutete auf eine rotwerdende Blondine. Sie grinste den anderen triumphal zu und ging ihm hinterher, die Treppen hinauf in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Als sie dort angekommen waren, drehte Harry sich zu ihr um und fragte: "Und, wie heißt du?"

Ihre Augen blitzen neckisch auf, sie flüsterte heiser: "Ist doch Scheißegal!" und hing im nächsten Augenblick an seinen Lippen.

Harry schaffte es geradenoch, die Tür zu verriegeln, dann lagen sie schon auf seinem Bett und ihre Finger flogen über seinen Umhang, er machte ein kehliges Geräusch als ihre Finger ihn an der empfindlichen Region striffen und ihm wurde ein wenig schwindelig, als sich ihre Lippen von den seinen lösten und ihr Mund nach unten wanderten.

"Was... machst du da?", schaffte er es zu fragen. Ihr Kopf tauchte auf und grinste ihn wissend an, ihre Hand drückte ihn an der Brust zurück in die Laken, und dann lag er schwitzend und nach mehr bettelnd da.

Ihre Zunge und ihre Finger brachten ihn um den Verstand, und er glaubte nun endlich zu wissen, warum Malfoy so ein Felatiobesessener Bastard war... es war geil!

* * *

A/N: Und jetzt sagt bloß nicht, ihr wisst nicht was jetzt kommt....der obligatorische "Reviewt mir sonst poste ich nicht weiter"-Aufruf.  
Ein kleiner Ansporn: Es sind bereits 5 weitere Kapitel fertig, und die Anzahl wächst mit jedem Tag...-summ-


	7. Happy New Year Folks!

_A/N: So, das hier ist jetzt das nächste Stück... Happy New Year an alle, hoffe das neue Jahr birgt viele schöne Dinge für euch! _

_Diese ff ist jetzt schon fertig, und ich muss sagen, besonders das Ende gefällt mir...hehe -händereib- _

_Aber keine Angst, es gibt nach dieser Story noch _**eine Fortsetzung **_mit dem Namen "40 Tage, 40 Nächte" Der Titel sagt doch schon alles, oder? -mwahaaa-

* * *

_

-Hilfe für Harry-

Draco, Blaise, Lance und Harry räkelten sich also stöhnend mit den Mädchen in ihren Betten.

Während Draco wie Harry gerade verwöhnt wurde, war sein Kopf jedoch noch klar genug, um Gedanken zu bilden. Er musste Harry auch erlauben, zwei Gehilfen zu haben. Der Kerl hätte sonst keine faire Chance.

(Momentmal, Draco denkt hier grade über Fairness nach? Während eines Blow-Jobs??? Ich glaub, ich tick nicht mehr richtig... Naja, aber ist doch abwechslungsweise mal nett von ihm....... der Schnuckel!)

Und so beschloss er, dem Wunderkind am nächsten Tag die Information zu überbringen. Potter würde sicher erleichtert sein, so schwächlich wie der war... tz.

Und so geschah es dann auch. Draco ging am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück zum Tisch der Gryffindors, nun da eh alles an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen war, konnte er ja offen darüber reden.

"Du kannst dir zwei Helfer nehmen.", sagte er kühl und ohne Umschweife. Harry blickte ihn verwundert an. "Bitte was?"

Draco rollte entnervt die Augen gen Himmel. "Mensch Potter, wünsch dir mal ein Hörgerät zu Weihnachten... Ich sagte: Du kannst dir zwei Helfer nehmen."

Harry starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Und wieso?"

Draco schnappte sich Rons Messer, ignorierte dessen Protest und begann in aller Ruhe, sich den Dreck unter den Fingernägel hervorzupulen. Er grinste fies, ohne von seiner Maniküre aufzublicken. "Weil mich gestern 10 Mädels flachlegen wollten, und da ich ihre Ansprüche schlecht alle auf einmal befriedigen kann, hab ich zwei Freunde als meine ehrenhaften Helfer erkoren.", erklärte er, beendete seine Arbeit und warf Ron das Messer wieder auf den Teller.

Harry nickte endlich, als er die Information erfolgreich gespeichert und verarbeitet hatte.

"Na dann." Draco verschwand wieder an den Tisch der Slytherins und Harry drehte sich langsam zu Ron um.

"Oooooh nein.", sagte dieser bestimmt und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry sah ihn mit Schmollmund an, doch Ron ruckte mit dem Kopf in Hermines Richtung, die abwartend auf Ron starrte und mit dem Finger auf der Tischplatte tippte.

"Oh.", machte Harry und seufzte.

Dann drehte er sich suchend nach Hilfe um und suchte den ganzen Tisch ab. Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom... nein nein nein. Seamus Finnigan? Harry seufzte wieder abgrundtief und stand auf, um die Jungs zu fragen ob sie nicht Zeit und Lust hätten ihm eventuell zu helfen....

Seamus verschluckte sich prustend an seinem Kaffee, bekam einen hochroten Kopf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Murrend ging Harry weiter zu Dean und Neville. Seine letzte Hoffnung, wenn auch eine verzweifelte.

Dean lachte zuerst als er die Frage hörte, doch als er merkte dass es kein Witz gewesen war, grinste er Harry schelmisch an. "Na klar helf ich dir, was soll denn bitte die Frage?", sagte er und klopfte Neville, der neben ihm saß, auf die Schulter.

"Und unser Freund Neville hier wird dir ganz bestimmt auch helfen, nicht wahr?" Neville sah erschrocken auf und stammelte irgendwas los, doch Harry und Dean nickten sich zu, und somit war das Schicksal von Neville beschlossen.

(Der arme Junge. Ob der überhaupt weiß wie das funktioniert?)

"Also, heute fangt ihr an.", sagte Harry noch, dann ging er Stoßgebete zum Himmel schickend aus der Halle, wo ihn wieder mal ein paar Mädchen erwarteten...

-Punktestand und Aufklärungsunterricht-

Noch am selben Tag wollte Draco den Punktestand wissen. Er und seine beiden Kumpanen zogen insgesamt 15 Bilder hervor, während die Gryffindors gerade mal 8 zustande brachten.

"Jämmerlich, jämmerlich...", schüttelte Draco den Kopf, Neville wurde ganz rot und versteckte sich ein wenig hinter Harrys Umhang. "Naja, ihr habt ja immerhin noch sechs Wochen lang Zeit, euren Rückstand aufzuholen... Wie viel sind wir ihnen voraus, Blaise?"

Der Angesprochene holte die Liste hervor, fügte die neuesten Errungenschaften ein und verkündete dann stolz: "Wir haben 13 Mädels mehr als ihr." Doch Harry sah ihn an und meinte: "Wartet mal, als ihr beide", er deutete auf Blaise und Lance "schon 2 Weiber flachgelegt habt, wusste ich ja noch nix davon, dass ich Helfer haben darf... Also müsst ihr zwei wegrechnen, sonst ist das unfair!"

"Verdammt, die Narbe hat recht...", grummelte Draco. "Aber na gut, wir sind ja faire Sportsmänner.... Im Bezug auf _diese _Sportart.", fügte er lachend hinzu als Harry seinen Mund aufgemacht hatte um laut zu protestieren. "Und trotzdem, wir sind immer noch mit 11 im Vorsprung... Gutes Gelingen!", wünschte er hämisch lachend und verschwand mit seinen beiden Kumpanen um eine Ecke. Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu Neville und Dean um.

"Hört zu... 5 von den 8 Weibern hab ich flachgelegt, ihr müsst verdammt nochmal auch was tun!", motzte er sie an.

Neville wurde rot und ganz klein, er gab ein komisches Geräusch von sich und würgte kurz. "Neville?", fragte Harry in drohendem Ton. "Was ist los?"

"Ga-ga-ga.... garnix, Ha-Ha-Harry!", stotterte er hochrot. Doch das nahm ihm sein Klassenkamerad nicht so einfach ab. "Na los, sag schon was los ist!", drängte er ihn. Neville schluckte hart und piepste etwas vor sich hin, so leise dass Harry und Dean sich nahe an ihn heranstellen mussten, um etwas verstehen zu können.

"Neeein!", brachten sie schockiert heraus, Nevilles Unterlippe bibberte gefährlich, und Harry legte kameradschaftlich einen Arm um seine Schultern. "Ganz ruhig, dass kriegen wir schon hin.", meinte er und führte seinen Kumpel aus der Eingangshalle heraus. Jeder, der den beiden nachsah, hörte nur noch ein sanftes: "Also, wenn zwei Menschen sich gaaaanz dolle lieb haben, so wie Mami und Papi, dann...."

Neville nickte schniefend, und als sie um die Ecke bogen und Harry zum etwas anschaulicherem Teil gekommen war, hörte man nur noch ein entsetztes Quieken von ihm.

-Quidditch-

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunterging, setzte er sich kurz zu Ginny Weasley und fragte sie bangend: "Und, wie war er gestern?"

Ginny kicherte, dann sagte sie etwas errötend: "Naja weißt du... zuerst war er schrecklich versteift, aber nicht an den richtigen Stellen wenn du weißt was ich meine... Aber dann, mein lieber Scholli, der ist abgegangen wie Nachbars Lumpi", sagte sie anerkennend nickend. Harry stieß erleichtert die Luft aus.

"Da kommt er ja...", flüsterte Ginny und wurde noch röter. Harry drehte sich um.

Und ihm blieb die Spucke weg.

Der Junge, der gerade kraftvoll die Flügeltüren zur Halle aufgestoßen hatte und selbstsicheren Schrittes zum Tisch der Gryffindors schritt, konnte doch wohl nicht Neville sein?!

"Neville???", keuchte Harry, als dieser an ihm vorbeiging, auf Ginny zu. "Hey Harry... Hi Babe!", sagte er zu der Rothaarigen und drückte ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Neville, was ist mit dir passiert?", kreischte Harry fast.

Den schmächtigen kleinen Jungen, der Neville früher gewesen war, gab es nicht mehr. Nevilles schwarze Haare waren etwas kürzer, er hatte sie sich aggressiv aufgegeelt und es schien, als hätte er über Nacht beträchtlich an Muskelmasse zugenommen. Verwirrt musste Harry feststellen, dass ihn zahlreiche Mädchen schmachtend ansahend und seufzten, als er Ginny küsste.

"Neville? Bist du's? Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry wieder.

Neville drehte sich zu ihm um und grinste ihn breit an, etwas, das früher nicht oft geschehen war, und er entblößte ein makellos weißes Gebiss. "Tja Harry, wenn ich das wüsste.... Scheint meine Süße hier hat mir gestern Abend so richtig gezeigt, was alles in mir steckt.", sagte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Ginny kicherte.

Harry überwand den Schock langsam, und dann grinste auch er. "Hey.... wenn du auf einmal so ein Tiger im Bett bist, dann... kannst du ja auch voll bei der Wette helfen!"

Neville zog ein Gesicht und drehte sich nach seiner Ginny an.

Aber wenn er jetzt erwartet hatte, dass diese einen riesen Aufstand machen würde, so hatte er sich tief geschnitten. Ginny grinste ihn an und meinte: "Ja Baby, zeig's den Slytherins... Du musst uns Gryffindors retten, klar?"

Neville nickte grinsend und fing an, ungeniert mit ihr rumzumachen. Harry hörte sich selbst leise würgen, dann stand er auf und ging selber erstmal frühstücken.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen ging er feixend an Draco vorbei. "Na, da staunste, was? Tjahaa, und wir werden unseren Rückstand in Null komma nix aufgeholt haben, ha!"

Doch bevor er grinsend davongehen konnte, feixte Draco zurück: "Ach, dann vergiss mal lieber nicht dass wir heute ein Quidditchspiel gegeinander haben, Pottülein."

Als Draco ihn daran erinnerte, musste Harry erstmal schlucken. Doch dann sagte er sich, Na und, das werden wir grad auch noch schaffen... schließlich war er der beste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert in Hogwarts! (Jaja Harry, du kleine, von dir voreingenommene, überhaupt nicht selbstlobende Pissnelke! -gg-)

Und so rückte das Spiel immer näher. (Moment mal, wenn die seit Wochen ein Spiel gegen Slytherin planen, also die Gryffis, warum zur Hölle haben die dann nicht trainiert? Wood, die Lusche! Moment mal, der is doch schon lang raus aus Hogwarts.... Fragen über Fragen, und keine Antwort in Sicht. Mir schwirrt der Kopf.)

Naja, auf jeden Fall mussten die jetzt nach n paar Tagen ma spielen.

Und das taten sie auch, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, ein starker Kampf, mit einigen unfairen Mittelchen verhalfen die Schlangen sich wieder einen Vorsprung von 20 Punkten, doch das ließen die Löwen nicht auf sich sitzen.

In einem kurzen Time-Out lehnte Harry sich flüsternd zu Angelina und Katie herüber, die beiden warfen einen lüsternen Blick auf Draco und nickten dämonisch grinsend.

(Oh-oooh!)

Das Spiel wurde wieder angepfiffen, und Draco und Harry schossen hoch in die Luft und hielten Ausschau nach dem Schnatz.

Gerade lehnte Draco sich auf seinem Besen nach vorne, weil er ein verdächtiges goldenes Glitzern gesehen hatte, Harry war ihm schon auf den Fersen und pfiff nach den beiden Mädchen, diese flogen Draco in die Bahn und zwangen ihn somit, zu stoppen.

"HEY IHR VERDAMMTEN FOT-", fing Draco an, doch als die beiden Mädels ihre Umhänge und ihre T-Shirts hochrissen, um ihm und ganz Hogwarts ihre blanken Brüste zu präsentieren, blieb selbst ihm die Spucke weg.

Das Stadion explodierte vor Johlen und Pfiffen, und ein besonders lauter Pfiff kündigte das Ende des Spiels an.

* * *

_Tjaha, looooooool. Also hopp, schön reviewn, damit wir hier weiterkommen -rofl- kisses!!!!!_


	8. Pillen

_A/N: So, sorry dass ich so lang nemma gepostet hab, aber hatte ziemlich Streß... weiß auch ned warum Auf jeden Fall schick ich euch hier das neue Zeugs, hoffe es gefältt euch, I like it!_

_Und danke an jede einzelne Review, ich freu mich ja immer so -snüff-

* * *

_

-Rachepläne-

"Aber Mme Hooch, das war ganz. Üble. ABLENKUNG!", brüllte Draco erbost, als er der Schiedsrichterin zum hundertsten Mal erklärte, dass der Sieg der Gryffindors nicht fair war.

"Es tut mir leid Mr Malfoy, aber diese... durchaus sittenlose..._Aktion_ fällt nicht unter einen angeführten Regelverstoß.", erklärte sie dem Blonden ebenfalls zum hundertsten Mal.

"GAH!"

Draco bekam gerade einen Zornanfall vierten Grades, und das will was heißen! Er zappelte auf der Stelle hin und her, raufte sich die Haare und schüttelte Flint an der Gurgel, um seine Aggressionen abzubauen, dann rannte er zu den Umkleiden der Gryffindors und schubste Harry von hinten gegen die Wand. "Potter! Ich weiß ganz genau dass du hinter diesem Strip steckst, und bei Luzifer, ich werd mich rächen!", zischte er ihn an.

"Uuuh, jetzt hab ich aber Angst....", verarschte Harry ihn und lachte hämisch.

Plötzlich kamen die beiden Gryffindormädchen dazu, und sie sahen Draco interessiert an. "Hey, Malfoy...", hauchten sie ihn an und wickelten sich spielerisch Haarsträhnen um die Fingerspitzen.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unseren kleinen Strip von vorhin weitermachen... in deinem Zimmer?"

Angelina schlich um ihn herum wie eine Raubkatze und kratzte ihn leicht am Hals, Draco grinste diabolisch und legte seine Hände auf die Hüften der beiden Mädchen.

Bevor Harry noch überhaupt seinen Senf zu diesem Verrat erster Klasse abgeben konnte (mal abgesehen davon, dass es mich eh nicht interessiert was der Wicht dazu zu sagen hat), drehte Draco sich um und streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge raus, bevor er sich um die "Bedürfnisse" der Mädchen kümmern ging...

Nachdem Draco von den beiden Mädchen ein Foto geschossen und sie wieder aus seinem Schlafsaal vertrieben hatte, setzte er sich auf seinen Hosenboden und fing an, nachzudenken.

Wie könnte er sich an den Gryffindors rächen, dass sie ihn so unfair verlieren lassen hatten? Er überlegte und überlegte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein....

_"Naja, vielleicht morgen."_, dachte er sich und schlief grummelnd ein.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag er schweißgebadet in seinen Decken. Er hatte einen schrecklichen Alptraum gehabt, man hatte ihn auf gar widerwärtigste Weise um seine Manneskraft gebracht!

Entrüstet ließ er den Traum nochmal Revue passieren.

Er war gerade beim Frühstücken gewesen, hatte seinen O-Saft getrunken und bemerkt, dass dieser recht komisch geschmeckt hatte, doch bevor er sich weiterhin Gedanken darüber hatte machen können, war schon wieder ein Mädchen aufgetaucht dessen er sich annehmen musste.

Sie lagen kurz darauf in seinem Bett und rissen sich die Klamotten vom Leibe, und Oh Schreck, er hatte keinen mehr hochbekommen! Das Girl hatte ihn darauhin ausgelacht und war zum nackten Harry übergelaufen, der plötzlich grinsend in seinem Zimmer gestanden hatte.

Draco spritzte sich Wasser aus einer Emailschale ins Gesicht und prustete in sein Handtuch.

Und da kam ihm ein Gedanke.

Ein nahezu _genialer_ Geniestreich, wenn er mal so von sich sagen durfte. (-schnurr- Aber klar, du Gott, sag was du willst!)

Sein Entschluss stand fest.

Er ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte einen Schüler auf, von dem er wusste dass er ein Halbblut war.

"Hey, sag mal... Hast du Kontakte zu den Muggels?"

Nicken als verdutzte Antwort.

"Okay, hör zu..." Er tuschelte einige Minuten lang mit dem Slytherin, dieser machte immer größere Augen und sah Draco ungläubig an.

"Mann, wozu brauchst du zwei Packungen Beruhigungsmittel?!", fragte er ihn. Draco lachte gehässig und antwortete verschwörerisch: "Das lass mal meine Sorge sein..."

Und dann tigerte er runter in die Große Halle zum Frühstück und freute sich schon auf die Lieferung die ihn in zwei Tagen erreichen sollte.

-Rache-

Und dann war es endlich soweit. Nach zwei Tagen saß Draco in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück und musste sich praktisch die Mädchen vom Schoß schieben, um Platz genug zum Essen zu haben.

Da ließ sein Waldkauz ihm ein Päckchen in den Schoß fallen. Erstaunt hob er es hoch und machte es auf. Es waren wirklich die beiden Packungen Beruhigungsmittel, die er zuvor bei einem Mitschüler bestellt hatte. Grinsend nahm er die "Gebrauchsanweisung" heraus und las sie schluderig durch, bis er zu einem für ihn höchst wertvollen Absatz gekommen war.

_"... dürfen die Pillen nicht in zu großen Dosen eingenommen werden, da die starken Beruhigungswirkungen sich auch auf das genitale Nervensystem auswirken und somit zu temporärer Impotenz führen können. Nehmen Sie pro Tag höchstens drei Pillen ein..."_

Feixend kramte Draco nach einer Packung, nahm vier Pillen heraus, hielt inne, dachte angestrengt nach und nahm dann noch zwei mehr heraus. Sechs Pillen würden Potters Potenz wohl ordentlich lahmlegen, wahrscheinlich ordentlich genug dass Draco und seine Helfer einen Vorsprung von ca. 15 Mädchen herausschlagen konnten.

Wenn auch nicht auf ganz fairem Wege, aber seit wann interessierte ein Malfoy sich für so etwas wie... _Fairness_? Dieses Wort existierte nicht in Dracos Wortschatz, genauso wenig wie es dieses Wort in seinem Inneren Lexikon gab.

Und somit machte er sich ohne schlechten Gewissens auf zum Tisch der Gryffindors.

"Hey Potter.", sagte er und stellte sich neben Harry, der auf seinem Platz saß. Zum Glück war Harry so fertig von seinen nächtlichen...Exkursionen, dass er, genau wie Draco, als einer der letzten frühstückte.

Was natürlich nicht heißen will, das Draco so ein Schlappschwanz wie Harry ist, der ein bisschen sexuelle Ertüchtigung nicht aushält, aber der Schlafmangel wirkte sich doch frappierend auf ihn aus...jaja. -seufz-

Wie auch immer jetz -rumfuchtel-, Draco stand also neben Harry und stützte sich mit einer Hand auf den Tisch.

"Und, wie läuft's so?", wollte Draco im Plauderton wissen. Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Gut?", antwortete er verwirrt. Wie kam Malfoy auf einmal dazu, mit _ihm_ zu _reden_?!

"Jaaah?... Schön.", sagte Draco mit einer säuerlichen Miene, die seiner Antwort Lügen strafte. Er dachte angestrengt nach, wie würde er Harry unbemerkt die Pillen in den Saft schmuggeln können?

Als eine Gruppe heißer Ravenclaws ihre Ärsche in die Halle schoben, sprang ein breites Grinsen auf Dracos volle Lippen. Mit einem Kopfrucken machte er Harry auf diese Augenweiden aufmerksam, der Hirsch rannte voll in die Falle, welche zuschnappte.

Draco ließ die sechs Pillen schnell in Harrys Saft gleiten, wo sie sich mit einem leisen "Pffff" auflösten.

Kichernd ließ Draco sich neben Harry nieder. "Lecker.", murmelte er, und ich es bleibt offen ob er die Mädchen meinte oder den Orangensaft, versetzt mit ein paar lecker lecker Pillen.

"Na dann, auf uns!", sagte Draco und musste ein Lachen unterdrücken, er schnappte sich einen frischen Saft und stieß mit dem verdutzten Harry an. Auf einen Zug tranken sie ihre Kelche leer, und Harry machte ein angeekeltes Gesicht.

"Wääh, der Saft schmeckt ja angepisst.", beschwerte er sich.

Draco verdrehte die Augen gen Himmel, leckte sich über die Lippen und rieb sich den Bauch. "Mjam mjam mjam, ich fand ihn lecker. Endlich mal was Neues."

Harry hatte garkeine Zeit mehr, sich über Dracos äußerst kindisches und un-Malfoy-haftes Verhalten zu wundern, die Pillen streckten ihn mit voller Wucht nieder und entfalteten ihre Wirkung in seinem Nervensystem.

"Hum-didum...", summte er plötzlich vor sich hin, setzte ein "Ich bin mit der Welt und mir zufrieden"-Lächeln auf und guckte ziemlich verblödet durch die Gegend, was Draco ein Lachen aus den Lungen presste.

"Haaa!"

Harry sah ihn dümlich grinsend an und seufzte lange. "Was für ein schönes Wetter heute, nicht waaahr?"

Draco nickte grinsend. "Ganz toll, Pottü. Geh doch raus zum Spielen, hm? Guck doch ma die ganzen lieben Schmetterlinge, die warten nur drauf dass du mit denen auf der Wiese rumtollst."

Doch Harry schüttelte wohlwissend den Kopf. "Nääääh...-gähn- Ich glaub ich hau mich ma aufs Ohr...is ja schon wieder spät geworden, nich wahr..."

Und somit stand er auf und schwankte gefährlich durch die Große Halle und von hinnen.

Draco derweil beglückwünschte sich zu seinem genialen Einfall. Er hatte zwei Fliegen mit einer Klatsche geschlagen, hatte Harry ein paar schöne Stunden verschafft, und sich selbst die Chance auf einen riesigen Vorsprung.

Glücklich mit der Welt und dem Universum gönnte er sich einen zweiten Toast, dick mit Butter und Marmelade bestrichen, und grinste ein Gryffindor-Mädchen an, das ihn gerade etwas verstört anglubschte, angesichts der Tatsache dass ein Slytherin am Gryffindortisch saß. Doch als sie die Aufmerksamkeit des blonden Sexgottes auf sich merkte zwinkerte sie ihm kokett zu.

"Na du, schon was nach dem Frühstück vor?", gurrte sie ihn an.

Ein breites Grinsen sprang auf Dracos Lippen, die von der Erdbeermarmelade ganz süß waren.

* * *

_Tja, man darf gespannt bleiben, lol_


	9. Das Schicksal liebt dich!

_A/N: Soo, nach schrecklich langer Wartezeit (jaah, gebt es ruhig zu, lol) ist endlich das neue Chap da. Oder vielmehr drei. Oder zwei? Egal, lest es und seid lieb, macht mich glücklich und reviewt :-)Hoffe ihr mögt es

* * *

_

-Such a beautiful day-

Während Draco sich genüsslich die papsige Marmelade von den Fingerspitzen leckte und dem Gryffindormädchen die Augen vor Lust überquollen, flanierte Harry über die saftig grünen Wiesen des Schlosses und freute sich des Lebens.

Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit hatte ihn überkommen, breitete sich von seiner Mitte aus durch seinen gesamten Körper und hinterließ ein Gefühl prickelnder Liebe.

Liebe zur Sonne, die ihn warm anstrahlte, Liebe für die Schmetterlinge die schillernd durch die duftende Luft flatterten, Liebe für die ganze Welt und ihre Bewohner.

Liebe für die beiden Mädchen, die kichernd über das Gras liefen, direkt auf ihn zu, er grinste sie breit an und nickte ihnen gefällig zu. Sie blieben vor ihm stehen und sahen ihn scheu an. "Harry?", fragte eine von ihnen.

"Hm? Waasn..."

"Wir äh...-kicherkicher- wollten dich fragen... Willst du mit uns schlafen?"

Harry blickte sie verdutzt an. "Whöh?"

Anscheinend empfanden die beide auch so einiges an Liebe für ihn. Er lächelte sie gutmütig an. "Ach ihr Lieben... Ihr sollt doch auf den Richtigen warten...wenn alle eure Freundinnen schon entjungfert worden sind und ihr noch nicht, das macht doch nichts.", erklärte er geduldig. "Ihr dürft nicht dem Gruppenzwang nachgeben, neinneinnein..."

Liebevoll tätschelte er ihnen die Wange, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken und schlenderte zufrieden lächelnd von dannen.

Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihm ungläubig hinterher und entschlossen sich dann achselzuckend, ihr Glück bei einem anderen Gryffindor zu versuchen. Auf der Suche nach Dean oder Neville rannten sie weiter.

Und wurden fündig. Dean Thomas ging gerade pfeifend durch die Gänge, da fielen die beiden über ihn her.

Äußerst beglückt über diesen Vorfall widmete Dean sich den beiden mit geradezu heroischem Tatendrang...

-Punktestand und Lageerklärung-

Noch 3 Wochen bis der Wettstreit an sein Ende gekommen ist und alles wieder normal ist.

Slytherin führt mit **26 **zu gerademal lächerlichen **20 **von Seiten der Gryffindors.

Obwohl, so lächerlich sind 20 ja garnicht... Aber wer hat das geschafft, den Punktestand auf diese Zahl zu treiben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes?

Zur Auswahl hätten wir da natürlich Harry, der im Moment jedoch absolut unfähig ist, wie wir alle mitbekommen haben. Böser Draco, jawohl.....-miao-

Dean natürlich, der allerdings nicht sehr aktiv ist, kleiner Schlappschwanz der er ist! Seine einzigen Eroberungen seit der letzten Verkündung des Punktestandes sind die obrigen genannten Gryffindors, und die hat er auch nur abgekriegt weil Harry von den Pillen außer Kraft gesetzt wurde. Tzes...

Tja, dann bleibt eigentlich nur noch... Neville!

Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen, der kleine unscheinbare Neville hatte sich ja vor einigen Kapiteln in diesen attraktiven jungen Burschen gemausert, und es hat den Anschein, als würde seine neu erworbene Attraktivität sich ziemlich positiv auf den Punktestand der Gryffs auswirken. Sauber, Junge. Das nenn ich lernfreudig!

Hm, das sieht ja fast eng aus für die Slytherins. Ich meine.... 6 Mädchen sind schnell gefunden, auch wenn Harry hin und weg ist, Neville scheint in der Lage zu sein, diesen Verlust doppelt wettmachen zu können.

Wetten auf den Ausgang dieser ff werden bei mir im Wettbüro angenommen. Der Rechtsweg ist wie immer ausgeschlossen. (Was heißt das eigentlich? Das alles unfair abläuft? -grübel- Dann passt dieser Satz ja dodal! -strahl-)

-Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art-

Harry wandelte im euphorischen Zustand durch den Verbotenen Wald (der Depp, vl trifft er ja auf Hagrids kleinen Bruder, rofl) und jagte den kleinen Wühlmäusen nach, Dean verausgabte sich in seinem Bett mit den Mädchen und Neville rannte durchs Schloss, auf der Suche nach Willigen, die ihm helfen würden, Gryffindors Ehre widerherzustellen.

Blaise und Montague hingen schlafend im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slyths herum (WAAAS? Die sollen poppen, verdammich...) und der liebe Draco, ja, was machte der eigentlich?

Der liebe Draco tigerte durch die Kerker und machte sich auf die Suche nach Bunnies, die alleine waren und etwas von seiner Gesellschaft abhaben wollten. Leider schien es, als würde er heute nicht so schnell fündig werden, langsam ging ihnen die Weiber aus.

Sie hatten schon fast alle durchgehabt, und die biedersten der Biederen ließen sich auch nichtmal von Draco dazu überreden, doch mal mit ihm mitzukommen... Tz!

Langsam machte er sich wirkliche Gedanken. Die Wette ging noch drei Wochen lang, und wenn die schüchternen Weiber nicht bald auftauten, dann würden sie entweder frühzeitig abbrechen müssen, oder....

"Iiiih.", quiekte Draco leise, als er diesen Gedanken hatte.

...oder sie müssten auf Jungs und Lehrer übergreifen.

"Nein!", keuchte Draco und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Das würde er nie tun!

(Engelchen, ich bin hier die Autorin, und was ich dir vorschreibe ist** ungeschriebenes ****GESETZ, KLAR??!! **-austick-)

Nach diesem kleinen Ausrutscher meinerseits zuckte Draco kurz zusammen, dann verzog er sich in seinen imaginären Bart murmelnd.

Als er um eine dunkle Ecke bog, rannte er in etwas Hartes und Klirrendes, das ihn prompt zu Boden warf, so stämmig war es.

Als er aus seiner zweisekündigen Ohnmacht wieder erwachte, rieb er sich den Kopf und rappelte sich langsam auf.

"AAAAH!!!"

Kaum hatte er sich aufgesessen schreckte er zurück und krabbelte ein paar Zentimeter rückwärts.

Pansy sah ihn schnaufend an, nahm ihre klirrende Peitsche aus Lederfetzen und Metallringen in eine Hand, griff mit der anderen nach Dracos Arm und zerrte ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, dass sie verriegelte und sich dann lasziv zu ihm umdrehte.

Er schauderte. Was hatte diese Möchtegern-Domina nur mit ihm vor???

Pansy grunzte ihn wohlwissend an, packte ihn am Nacken und stieß ihn zu Boden. Während Draco hinfiel griff sie ihre Peitsche fester, dann ließ sie sie spielerisch auf Dracos Bauch gleiten.

"Nun, Drakiepo, wie fühlt es sich an, unterlegen zu sein?", hauchte sie krampfhaft verrucht und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Draco schickte Millionen von Stoßgebeten zum Himmel, dann strich er die Lederpeitsche von seinem Bauch und sah sie fragend an. "Jetzt mal ehrlich Parkinson, du glaubst doch echt nicht... dass ich auf so'n Fetischzeug steh, oder?"

Er lächelte sie überlegen an, doch sie blieb unerbittlich. "Du wirst es _liiiieben_", gurrte sie und kam näher auf ihn zu.

Draco schluckte, dann fügte er sich seinem Schicksal.

Aber mal ehrlich, wenn es noch mehrere Mädchen gegeben hätte, die er noch nicht genagelt hatte, dann hätte er Pansy links liegen gelassen!

* * *

_A/N: Jaaah, natürlich Drake, rofl. Ich weiß es besser, lol.  
Naja, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, wenn ihr auch so unmöglich gerne GILMORE GIRLS anguckt, und wenn ihr auch so hacke auf **TRISTAN DUGREY **steht -sabba sabba sterb-, dann müsst ihr unbedingt diese ff lesen:  
_**Dealin' With It **von **Thought'sPen**_  
Ich liebe diese ff!!!!!!! _


	10. Sandiger Ruhm oder felsenfeste Anerkennu...

_A/N: Ja, ich weiß... es dauert immer länger bis ich mal wieder Zeit hab hochzuladen. Dank sei der Krankheit die mich an den Schreibtisch fesselt, rofl. -hust hust-

* * *

_

-Ein paar Erklärungen-

Eine Woche später war Harry natürlich wieder einsatzbereit. Draco hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn heimlich zu beobachten, wie er träumerisch über die Ländereien und durch das Schloss gewandelt war, und er wollte die restlichen 10 Pillen erst dann einsetzen, wenn die Gryffindors ihnen gefährlich wurden.

Was durchaus möglich sein konnte, denn Neville war zu einem fähigen Konkurrenten geworden, er legte doppelt so viele Mädchen an einem Tag flach, wie Dean und Harry in einer Woche gemeinsam schafften.

Doch zum Glück stand die Mehrzahl der Mädchen immer noch auf die guten alten Bad Boys, und somit hatten die Slytherins immer noch einen Vorsprung von 7 Mädchen, als sie das nächste Mal ihren Punktestand verglichen.

Harry überlegte sich fieberhaft, wen er noch abschleppen könnte. Die ganzen freiwilligen Mädchen, die sich jeden Morgen nach dem Frühstück hinter ihm herstahlen, waren schon lange rangenommen worden, und nun herrschte Mangel an williger Ware. Da es ungültig war, wenn man ein Mädchen zweimal nagelte, konnte er diese Idee auch vergessen.

Aber woher bekam er neue Mädchen, zum Kuckuck?

Tja, normalerweise würde man ja denken, hey, in Hogwarts rennen doch hunderte von Mädels herum, also wo ist das Problem?

Stimmt, es gibt ungefähr 300 Mädchen in Hogwarts, doch nur ein ausgewählter Teil von ihnen kommt als Opfer in Frage.

Warum das so ist?

Denken wir für einen Moment mal logisch. Die Kontrahenten sind im 6. Jahr, will heißen, sie sind 16/17. Gut, also, welcher junge Mann der sich gerade im schlimmsten Alter der Pubertät befindet, wird wohl so dämlich sein und 11-14 Jahre alte Mädchen flachlegen? So verzweifelt ist nicht mal Harry...

Dieses Alter entspricht nämlich dem Alter der Erst- bis Viertklässler, womit diese Jahrgangsstufen also schonmal wegfallen. Bleiben theoretisch noch Fünft- bis Siebtklässler.

Theoreeeetisch.

Nun gebt euch mal diese Vorstellung: Ihr seid Siebtklässlerin, und plötzlich hört ihr von diesem Wettbewerb. Okay, einige von uns wüden vielleicht mit Freuden daran teilnehmen (eine Person käme mir da schonmal in den Sinn, humdidum), aber die meisten der Mädchen (eigentlich muss man ja schon fast Frauen sagen) hören dann irgendwie doch noch mehr auf ihr Ehrgefühl.

Wie kommt denn das rüber, wenn ihr teilweise sogar 'nen Freund habt, und dem dann verheimlichen müsst, dass ihr mit einem jüngeren Kerl geschlafen habt, nur damit dessen Haus eine Wette gewinnt?

Ziemlich behämmert, oder?

Und außerdem, wenn man älter wird, nimmt die Vernuft auch zu... Also werden mindestens 95 der Siebtklässlerinnen auch Nein zu einem Angebot dieser Art machen, sogar wenn es von Draco kommen sollte.

Also kommen meine ziemlich logischen Überlegungen (-sich auf Schulter klopf-) zu dem Schlusspunkt, dass nur zwei Jahrgänge für die Wette "hergenommen" werden können. 5. und 6.

Das sind ziemlich wenige, und wenn man auch noch bedenkt, dass es nicht zwei, sondern sechs Jungs sind, die sie flachlegen... Ouh ouh ouh, sieht nicht gerade rosig aus.

Auch wenn es erlaubt ist, dass zwei Jungs einmal dasselbe Mädchen haben dürfen, sehr viele Willige finden sich da nicht mehr...

Und somit steckten die Jungs in einer handfesten Krise. Sie wollten nicht auf die Möglichkeit, Jungs zu poppen, übergehen, und deshalb reduzierte sich der Tatendrang in den letzten beiden Wochen drastisch.

Harry überlegte sich also immer noch, wo er verdammtnochmal ein Mädchen herbekommen könnte.

Und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er suchte ein Mädchen.

Und wen sah er jeden Morgen, wenn er zum Frühstück herunterging? Ron und...Hermine!

-Lahme Anmachversuche und weise Ratschläge-

"Ähm...Hermine? Kann ich dich mal kurz sprechen?", fragte Harry die Freundin seines Freundes noch am selben Tag. Hermine nickte und sagte: "Na klar, schieß los."

Harry sah Ron entschuldigend an. "Ich meinte... unter vier Augen." Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte ihm. Er führte sie hinunter an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Also, was gibt's?"

Er wusste nicht, womit er anfangen sollte. "Naja...", druckste er herum. "Du...du weißt doch von unserem Wettbewerb, oder?"

Hermine nickte und sah ihn herausfordernd an, so als wartete sie nur darauf dass er sie fragen würde.

"Und... äh... da es zur Zeit nicht mehr viele Mädchen gibt, die ich nicht schon gefi... mit denen ich noch nicht geschlafen habe, und du die einzige - " "Nein."

Er sah verstört von seinen Füßen auf, die er die ganze Zeit über äußerst interessiert betrachtet hatte, und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Dort spiegelte sich Entschlossenheit ab. Er öffnete den Mund wieder um sie anzubetteln, doch sie kam ihm zuvor.

"Nein Harry. Ich bin endlich näher an Ron gekommen, und du weißt, wie lang ich darauf gewartet habe. Und ich werde mir das nicht durch einen kleinen egoistischen Wunsch deinerseits kaputtmachen lassen. Ich habe zulange auf mein Glück warten müssen, und ich werde es nicht mehr gehen lassen."

Harry sah sie ein wenig erstaunt an. Dies war das erste Mal, dass er Hermine über ihre Gefühle hatte sprechen hören, und es passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sie auch den ganz normalen Wunsch nach Liebe hatte, und dass es sie vielleicht enttäuscht haben könnte, dass ihr dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde. Bis jetzt.

"Ja, du... du hast natürlich Recht.", stammelte er, verlegen ihr überhaupt diese Bitte vorgetragen zu haben. Sie lächelte ihn weise an. "Ich verstehe deinen Stolz, aber glaubst du wirklich... glaubst du wirklich, dass diese Wette etwas bringt? Glaubst du die Slytherins werden dich höher ansehen oder dich vielleicht sogar mit ihren Sticheleien in Ruhe lassen, wenn du mit mehr Mädchen schläfst als sie?" Er wollte den Mund öffnen um zu antworten, doch wieder war sie schneller.

"Und glaubst du nicht, dass es einigen Mädchen sehr schlecht geht, so wie du sie behandelst? Du weißt, viele von ihnen schmachten dich an, sehen in dir den großen Helden, und diese Chance ergreifen sie natürlich beim Schopf. Vielleicht glauben sie, eine Nacht mit ihnen würde reichen um dir zu zeigen wie toll sie sind, und dass du dann eine Beziehung mit ihnen willst... Und wenn sie dann eines Abends merken, dass du sie wirklich nur benutzt hast, was meinst du wie ihnen diese Erkenntnis das Herz brechen wird?"

Er starrte hinauf in den blauen Himmel, an dem die untergehende Sonne die Wolken puderzuckerrosa färbte. Er schluckte hart.

"Darüber hab ich noch garnicht nachgedacht.", gestand er leise. Sie seufzte.

"Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht..."

Er sah sie an, die rotgoldenen Strahlen der Sonne brachten ihr Haar und ihre Augen zum Leuchten.

"Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?", fragte er verzweifelt. Sie zuckte langsam mit den Schultern.

"Denk darüber nach, und entscheide dich, was du willst. Ruhm und Ehre die auf sandigem Boden erbaut wurden... oder Anerkennung die auf Felsen steht?"

Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der aufsteigenden Dunkelheit, und überließ Harry seinen verwirrten Gedanken.

* * *

_Dieses Chap und noch irgendein folgendes sind ein bisschen... ernster. Ist halt doch nicht alles nur spaßig. Tja. Kam wohl davon dass ich ne depriphase hatte und dementsprechende Musik gehört habe... Hoffe es gefällt eucht trotzdem. _

_UND BITTE BITTE TUT MIR DEN GEFALLEN UND LEST DOCH AUCH MAL MEINE ANDEREN FFS!!! -weinz-_


	11. A Party, alc and sex

-Nachhilfestunde-

Während Harry am nächsten Tag zerstreut durch das Schloss wandelte und sich fragte, ob er die Wette abblasen sollte, saßen Dean und Neville an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Sie waren in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

"Naja, jetzt sind wir immerhin nur noch 4 Mädchen im Rückstand.", meinte Dean und machte eine zuversichtliche Miene.

"Jaah, aber bedenk mal, dass es immer weniger Mädchen werden, die noch in Frage kommen.", warf Neville ein.

Ginny kam vorbei, sah ihren Neville und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, die Beine dekorativ übergeschlagen. Seine Hand wanderte über ihren Rücken und blieb auf ihrer Hüfte liegen.

"Ja, ich weiß...", murmelte Dean. "Und wahrscheinlich werden die paar, die noch übrig sind, wohl eher zu den Slytherins überlaufen als es mit uns treiben zu wollen.", sagte er gedankenverloren und vergaß Ginnys Anwesenheit für einen Moment. Ihr schockiertes Prusten ließ ihn wieder aufwachen.

"Oh.. äh... also ich meine.... hm."

Neville nickte langsam. "Ja Mann, hast ja Recht... Aber hey, wenn du dich noch ein bisschen mehr ins Zeug legst, dann könntest du dich auch noch zum Stecher mausern. Sorry Babe.", fügte er angesichts Ginnys entrüsteter Miene hinzu, und machte diesen Ausdruck mit einem Kuss wieder wett.

"Ich?!", fragte Dean und lachte dann. "Natürlich... Ey sorry, aber mir liegt der Sexappeal nunmal nicht so im Blut wie den Slytherins, oder Harry... oder dir, wie seit neuestem.", schmunzelte er.

Neville grinste breit zurück. "Och, ich glaube da könnten wir schon noch so einiges aus deinem Kapital rausschlagen.... was sagst du?", fragte er an Ginny gewandt.

Diese stand nun von seinem Schoß auf, zog Dean am Umhang hoch und umrundete ihn. "Joooah...", meinte sie und zupfte hier und da an ihm herum. Dean sah sie stirnrunzelnd an.

"Also, wenn wir hier an deinen Haaren was machen, und deinen Umhang 'n bisschen aufpeppen, und Neville dir noch zeigt wie du dich verhalten musst...Junge, du wirst geil aussehen.", freute sie sich und drehte sich zu ihrem Freund an.

Neville, der mittlerweile lässig eine Zigarette schmauchte, grinste Dean breit an. "Logisch!"

Beim Mittagessen fielen nicht wenigen die Augen heraus.

Wie in Zeitlupe wurden die Flügel zum Eingang der Großen Halle aufgestoßen, und als Dean und Neville nebeneinander hereinmarschierten, seufzten einige Mädchen auf.

Sie hätten aus einem Westernfilm entsprungen sein können. Die Umhänge waren aufgeknöpft und wehten hinter ihnen her, als sie schnellen und selbstbewussten Schrittes zwischen den Tischen entlanggingen, ihre Haltung war aufrecht und dominant.

Neville hatte ein charmantes, wenn auch verruchtes Lächeln aufgesetzt und sah einige Mädchen an, die prompt seufzend von ihren Plätzen fielen.

Doch auch Dean hatte sich wahrlich zu einem kleinen Gott gemausert. Seine Haare waren jetzt verstrubbelt und etwas kürzer, so dass man seine grünen Augen blitzen sehen konnte. Als er breit grinste entblößte er einen schief abgebrochenen Schneidezahn, der ihm ungeahnte Attraktivität verlieh und ihm das Aussehen von jemandem verlieh, der wusste wie man sich prügelte. Er legte bei weitem mehr Selbstbewusstsein an den Tag als noch vor einer halben Stunde, und das wirkte sich auf sein gesamtes Aussehen positiv aus.

Mit einem "Wuusch" ihrer Umhänge schwangen die beiden ein Bein über die Bank am Gryffindortisch und setzten sich nieder.

Gesichter mit offenen Mäulern starrten sie an. Als sie in die Runde grinsten wurde viel geräuspert, und dann aßen alle.

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Was hatte er nur angerichtet? Durch seine Wette verwandelten sich plötzlich alle um ihn herum in Mädchenfressende pubertierende Monster.

_"Hilfeee!"_, dachte er jämmerlich und legte die Stirn in verzweifelte Falten.

In den nächsten Tagen sah man Dean immer öfter von einigen Mädchen umringt im Schloss herumstolzieren.

Wenigstens einen guten Punkt hatte seine unheimliche Verwandlung, dachte Harry sich, als er ihn mit drei Mädchen verschwinden sah. Nun musste er sich wenigstens weniger Sorgen darüber machen, dass sie die Wette nicht gewinnen würden.

Und wenn er noch mehr darüber nachdachte, dann fand er sogar _noch_ einen guten Punkt: Wenn Dean und Neville so viel zu ihrem Punktestand beitrugen, dann konnten sie gewinnen, und er selbst musste sich trotzdem keine Gedanken darum machen, den Mädchen die Herzen gebrochen zu haben.

Sichtlich beschwingt zog er daraufhin von dannen.

-Punktestand-

Nur noch **zwei Tage** bis Ende der Wette. Slytherin führt mit **34** zu **33**. Langsam wird es verdammt knapp.

Die Gryffindors waren mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Sie fanden einfach niemanden mehr, denn sie noch in die Kiste zerren konnten.

An williger Ware lag das aber nun wirklich nicht. Nein, den Jungs rannten die Weiber reihenweise kreischend nach, aber was zum Teufel sollten sie mit ihnen anstellen? Sie alle waren schonmal bei ihnen im Bett gewesen (oder eben gerade da wo die Umstände es erlaubten), und ihre schlechten Aussichten auf einen Sieg vermieste ihnen die Laune gründlich.

Die Slytherins andererseits waren in ausgelassener Stimmung, da der Sieg für sie doch ohnehin schon feststand.

Draco saß jeden Tag im Klassenzimmer wie ein König auf dem Throne.

Harry und seine Freunde kamen in den Kerker und gingen auf ihre Plätze zu, als sie das breite, triumphierende und gehässige Grinsen von Draco bemerkten.

Er hatte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, hatte die Füße auf dem Tisch vor sich und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl hinein, der schon gefährlich auf den Hinterbeinen kippelte.

"Gott, bin ich _gut_!", schnarrte er als Harry an ihm vorbeiging. Dann brach er in gehässiges Gelächter aus.

Und prompt darauf waren es die Gryffindors, die laut lachten, als sie sahen wie Draco nach hinten kippte, die Arme nach vorne streckte um die Balance zu halten, und trotzdem mit einem lauten "KRACH!" auf den harten Steinboden der Kerker fiel.

-Verzweiflung einerseits und eine Party andererseits-

Doch die gute Laune der Schlangen ließ sich von diesem kleinen, nichtssagenden Missgeschick nicht unterdrücken. Noch am selben Abend veranstalteten sie eine Party in der Großen Halle, mit reichlich Butterbier, Feuerwhiskey und anderen eingeschmuggelten alkoholhaltigen Getränken.

Eigentlich wollte Harry ja nicht heruntergehen, aber als er von jemandem hörte, dass die Lehrer nicht aufpassten, nicht nur die Slytherins, sondern die ganze Schule feiere, der Alkohol in Strömen floss und die Stimmung einfach super sei, da überwand er seinen inneren Schweinehund und ging hinunter.

Was ihm entgegenschlug als er die Tür öffnete, hätte ebensogut die Empfangshalle der Hölle sein können.

Dunkelheit, verrauchte, stickige Luft und wummernde Musik überrollte ihn als er eintrat.

Eines musste er den Slytherins lassen, Party machen konnten sie. Er sah zwei Haustische, die aneinandergereiht die Bar und das Buffett bildeten, sah vier riesige Boxen in jeder Ecke der Halle, aus der die Musik wummerte, und einige ziemlich angesoffene Leute auf dem Boden liegen.

Er ging zu Dean hinüber, der von einer Traube von Mädchen umringt war.

Als er schnell merkte, dass Dean beschäftigt war, griff er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und stürtzte ein paar Schlucke davon herunter.

Das Gesöff machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Harry glaubte, seine Nasenhaare wären gerade weggeätzt worde, der Alkohol stieg ihm in den Kopf und in den Magen und es hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wären ihm kleine Dampfwolken aus den Ohren gestoßen.

Als er Hermine sah ging er zu ihr herüber. Sie sah in tadelnd wegen des Alkohols an, doch als er ihr die Flasche auffordernd hinhielt, nahm sie drei große Schlucke.

"Hey, Hermine!", brüllte Harry anerkennend gegen die Musik an. Sie lächelte ihn schwach an.

"Wasn los?", wollte er wissen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und brüllte zurück: "RON!"

Harry nickte verstehend. Anscheinend hatte es Streit gegeben, wegen was auch immer.

Kameradschaftlich und fürsorglich hielt er ihr die Flasche ein weiteres Mal hin, sie grinste ihn breit an und nahm sie an sich.

Schon bald artete es für die beiden in verzweifeltes Frust-Saufen aus. Hermine betrank sich hoffnungslos wegen Ron, und Harry schüttete sich einen Whiskey nach dem anderen hinter die Binde, wegen der Wette, die schon verloren war. Soviel stand für ihn fest.

Plötzlich schien ihm die Luft zu dick zum Atmen, sein Kopf hämmerte im Takt der Musik wie ein Schmiedehammer, und seine Beine machten was sie wollten. Er musste an die frische Luft.

"ICH GEH MA RAUS!", brüllte er zu Hermine und deutete nach draußen. Sie nickte ihm schief zu und eierte ihm nach.

Aneinander gestützt torkelten die beiden nach draußen, auf die vom Mond beschienenen Wiesen vor Hogwarts.

"Wuah, is mia üübel!", lallte Harry und fiel auf die Knie. Hermine brach kichernd neben ihm zusammen und ihr Kopf fiel auf sein Knie. Mechanisch streichelte er ihr wirres Haar. Ihr Blick driftete langsam von seinen Augen zu den Sternen hinauf, und ein verträumter Ausdruck glitt auf ihr Gesicht.

Er ließ sich nach hinten gleiten und nun lagen sie beide auf dem Rücken nebeneinander und betrachteten den Mond und die Sterne. Harrys Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal wieder klarer an, obwohl er immer noch sternhagelvoll war.

"Is das schön.", murmelte Hermine und schmiegte sich näher an ihn heran.

Harry fiel auf einmal auf, dass seine Finger immer noch in ihrem Haar vergraben waren. Jetzt, da sie sich langsam aufsetzte, ließ er los, sie drehte sich parallel zu ihm und sank neben ihm wieder zu Boden.

Das Gras in seinem Rücken war ganz warm, der See gluckerte leise und friedlich, und Hermine bettete ihren Kopf nun an seine Schulter. Er legte ihr einen schweren Arm um ihre Schulter.

Sie lagen ganz nah beisammen, unter einem kleinen Baum, dessen Blätter in einem sanften Windhauch leise raschelten.

Hermine fühlte sich ganz leicht als sie ihren Kopf hob, sich näher an Harry drängte und ihre Lippen dann sanft auf seine legte.

Ohne nachzudenken schloss Harry seine Augen, öffnete den Mund und gab sich dem Rausch des Alkohols und der Liebe hin, die ihn beide umnebelten und seine Sinne schärften.

Als er mit Hermine schlief verloren die beiden sich im jeweils anderen, es war ein unglaublich berauschendes Gefühl, als ob sie von einem Wolkenkratzer springen würden, ihre Herzen rasten und ihre Körper verloren jegliches Gefühl, bis auf die unbändige Lust, die aus ihrer Mitte sprang und sie schreien ließ.

* * *

_A/N: Ja, ich weiß... irgendwie unwahrscheinlich, aber hey, die beiden sind verdammt hacke, und es passt grad so schön in das Plot... Und ja, ich weiß auch das ihr wieder schreien werdet "ZU KURZ" -zu jule rüberzwinker- aber die Story hat nur noch 3 Kapitel, und das Ende soll ja schöön spannend werden...-kicher-_

_Also reviewt! -lach-_


	12. Das Ende ist nah

-Das Ende-

**Letzter Tag der Wette. Am Abend um 17:00 endet alles.**

Als Harry und Hermine vom Zwitschern der Vögel am nächsten Morgen aufgeweckt wurden, sahen sie direkt in das angeekelte Gesicht von Severus Snape.

Kreischend setzte Hermine sich auf und zog sich ihren Umhang über die nackte Brust. Harry bedeckte seinerseits seine Blöße und funkelte dann Snape an.

"Wie eklig.", meinte dieser mit angewidertem Gesicht und ging einige Schritte von dannen, bevor ihm etwas einfiel und er sich nochmals umdrehte.

"Ich werde diesen Vorfall natürlich dem Schuldirektor unterbreiten.", meinte er und zog nach einem letzten empörten Blick auf die beiden endlich von dannen.

Kaum war er verschwunden rückten Harry und Hermine entsetzt voneinander ab. "Was...was ist passiert!", wollte Hermine panisch wissen. "Äh...", machte Harry, kramte nach seinem Umhang und zog ihn über. Plötzlich schwang etwas Hartes gegen seinen Bauch. Er griff in die Innentasche und fühlte die harten Ecken der Polaroid-Kamera unter seinen Fingern.

Sein Herz klopfte und seine Gedanken rasten. Sollte er, oder sollte er nicht?

Einerseits würde er dann Hermines Zorn mit 1000 prozentiger Sicherheit auf sich lenken, andererseits würden sie dann auf Gleichstand mit den Slytherins stehen.

Entschlossen zog er die Polaroid hervor und schoss ein Bild von Hermine.

"Es tut mir leid.", sagte er zerknirscht, raffte den Umhang und rannte zum Schloss hinauf.

Hermine sah ihm ungläubig nach. Dann musste sie lachen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fand sie die Situation zum Schreien komisch. (Anmerkung: Natürlich ist das Lachen hier nur ein Selbstschutz. In Wirklichkeit ist sie zutiefst verwirrt und ein wenig verletzt.)

Jetzt hatte Harry also auch sie herumgekriegt, dachte sie, und plötzlich fand sie es überhaupt nicht mehr lustig.

**15:00**

Draco wachte langsam auf. Sein Schädel brummte wie ein Bienenstock, doch er fühlte sich großartig. Heute würden sie gewinnen, dachte er grinsend und stand auf, um sich ein Wasser einzuschenken.

Langsam wachte die Große Halle auf, die Party hatte bis um 6 in der Früh gedauert, und die verschlafenen Gestalten begannen lahm, sich wieder zu bewegen.

Was für ein großartiger Tag, dachte Draco.

Harry derweil tigerte rastlos durch das Schloss. Mit dem Foto in der Tasche hatte er jetzt die Gewissheit, wenn er nur noch _ein einziges Mädchen_ finden könnte, dann hätten die Gryffindors gewonnen!

Vergessen waren jegliche Schuldgefühle gegenüber Hermine oder sonstigen Mädchen, der Siegesrausch hatte ihn gepackt. Er fühlte sich wie ein Sprinter auf den letzten Metern, er hatte das Ziel bereits vor Augen und wollte gewinnen!

Plötzlich stand Cho vor ihm.

"Cho", rief Harry glücklich und grinste sie an. Sie lächelte kühl zurück.

"Du bist meine Rettung... Ich brauch dich", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich... ich will dich."

Er hatte alles auf eine Karte gesetzt. Keine Zeit für romantische Kinkerlitzchen. Er brauchte sie. Jetzt.

"Achso, du willst mich", fragte sie betont unschuldig und klimperte ihn mit den Wimpern an. Er nickte grinsend.

"Hhhm...", machte sie. "Aber du willst mich nicht zufällig... um diese kleine Wette zwischen dir und Malfoy zu gewinnen, oder?", fragte sie.

Erschrocken sah er sie an.

Natürlich, ganz Hogwarts wusste davon, warum also sie nicht auch? Er hatte garnicht daran gedacht...

"Oh", machte er einfach. Sie nickte.

"Ja, oh. Du bist wirklich das Letzte Harry. Hoffentlich hast du jetzt Filzläuse oder sowas!", keifte sie und klebte ihm eine, dann war sie davongerauscht wie eine blitzende Gewitterwolke.

Harry legte seine kühlende Hand auf die rotgeränderte Wange. Er starrte ihr nach, überrascht, erschrocken, verletzt.

**16:00**

Die Slytherins saßen lachend, Zigarren rauchend und mit Weibern auf den Schößen in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und freuten sich des Lebens. Nur noch eine Stunde, und sie wären offiziell die Gewinner dieser Wette.

Harry rannte. Er rannte durch die Gänge und Korridore, auf der Suche nach Dean oder Neville. Oder noch besser, beiden.

Die Zeit war entschieden gegen ihn.

Um 16:30 endlich fand er Dean. Dieser saß zusammengesunken und bleich auf einer steinernen Bank in einem der Gänge. Harry rannte auf ihn zu. "Dean", rief er schon von weitem. Sein Freund sah ihn an und versteckte etwas in seinem Umhang.

"Was hast du da?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen. Dean zuckte mit den Schultern und machte ein unwissendes Gesicht. "Was meinst du?"

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen griff Harry nach vorne in Deans Umhangtasche, und zog ein Foto hervor.

"Dean, du hast uns gerettet", jubelte Harry, stopfte das Foto in seinen Umhang und rannte irre giggelnd hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

* * *

_A/N: jaja, nicht mehr lange... REVIEEEEWS! _


	13. Oder nimmt es doch kein Ende?

**A/N: **_Es ist soweit. Das letzte Kapitel. Bzw. die letzten zwei. Ich hoffe, sie bilden einen dieser Story würdigen Abschluss, ich finde sie genial gelungen wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Und seid nicht traurig, es gibt ja noch eine Fortsetzung. Denn diese Wette kann doch nicht einfach so ungestraft davonkommen, zumal Snape ja jetzt wen erwischt hat -zwinker- _

_Haltet auf jeden Fall Ausschau nach _**40 Tage, 40 Nächte**, _die ebenso lustige Fortsetzung -gg-_

_Vielen lieben Dank an alle meine Reviewer, ihr habt beschissene Tage besser werden lassen und mich hinterhältig kichernd in meinem Sessel sitzen lassen, weil ich einige Chaps schon immer im Vorraus geschrieben hatte, und euch auf die Folter spannen wollte -gg- Seid nicht allzu böse mit mir. Besonderen Dank an dich Julia, du weißt garnicht wie glücklich du mich machst. Luv ya honeyyyy!_

_Und jetzt... vergesst die reale Welt um euch herum und lest...

* * *

_

-And the winner is...-

**17:00**

Die ganze Schule hatte sich in der Großen Halle versammelt.

Draco, Blaise und Lance standen vor dem Tisch der Lehrer auf dem erhöhten Teil der Halle und warteten auf Harry, Neville und Dean.

Als die drei eintrafen wurde es schließlich mucksmäuschenstill.

Draco verbeugte sich höhnisch grinsend vor seinen Gegnern und sagte so laut, dass jeder in der Halle es hören konnte"Wir werden jetzt die ... Punkte auswerten, mithilfe dieser kleinen Karte hier"

Er beschwörte ein großes Stück Pergament, dass ca. 2x2 Meter maß, so dass es auf hüfthöhe in der Luft schwebte.

"Eure Bilder.", sagte Blaise zu Harry, dieser überreichte ihm einen Stapel Bilder und musste sich ein befreites Lachen verkneifen.

Blaise klebte nun alle Bilder der Gryffindors auf eine Hälfte der Karte, während Draco die der Slyhterins auf die andere Hälfte klebte. "Und jetzt... Geht's an's große Zählen", verkündete er siegessicher grinsend.

Sie holten zwei unparteiische Ravenclaws nach vorne, die einige Augenblicke lang zählten, sich dann umdrehten und auf die gebannte Menge blickten.

"Und", wollten Harry und Draco gleichermaßen ungeduldig wissen.

"Die Slytherins haben 34 Bilder", verkündete eines der Mädchen laut. Tosender Beifall von seiten der Slytherins.

"Und die Gryffindors haben 35 Bilder", schrie das andere Mädchen grinsend.

Das Gekreische und den ohrenbetäubenden Beifall, der für die Gryffindors aufbrandete, hörten Draco und Harry nicht.

Sie beide starrten ungläubig auf die Karte, auf das letzte Bild, das so entscheidend gewesen war, das Bild, das Dean noch vor ein paar Minuten geschossen hatte.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatten wirklich verloren. Auf die letzten Sekunden. Langsam drehte er sich um und bahnte sich seinen wütenden Weg durch die jubelnde Masse.

Harry konnte es ebenfalls nicht glauben. Das letzte Bild, dass er zuvor noch dem bleichen Dean abgenommen hatte... es zeigte die halbnackte Cho auf Deans Bett, wie sie dunkel und doch zufrieden in die Kamera blickte.

-Epilog-

Tja, so kann's gehen. Die armen Slytherins. Aber irgendwie... ich konnte sie doch nicht gewinnen lassen. Ich meine... sie haben auf's übelste mit den Pillen beschissen, und außerdem... das Gute siegt schließlich immer, oder?

Jajaja, okay, ich weiß, ich hätte den lieben Drake auch gerne gewinnen sehen, aber -

-seuuuufz-

Was war denn das? Habt ihr das auch gehört? Da hat doch grad jemand herzzerreißend geseufzt!

Na gut, werfen wir nochmal einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts.

"Verdammter Scheißdreck"

Ouh, ich kenne nur eine Person, die so fluchen kann...

Draco sitz auf den Stufen vor den Eingangstüren zum Schluss und schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf.

_Woah nee, so langsam krieg ich ja echt Schuldgefühle hier mit dem..._

-schnell mal meinen Körper in die Geschichte schubs-

Ich gehe zu Draco rüber, setze mich neben ihn streiche ihm sanft und verständnisvoll über den Kopf.

"Ach komm schon Honey, es tut mir ja leid dass du verlieren musstest... Sei doch mal ehrlich, bist du nicht froh, dass es vorbei ist? Bist du nicht... furchtbar ausgelaugt, hm"

"_Ausgelaugt!_ Ich glaub du hast sie nicht mehr alle! Ich, Draco Malfoy, ich bin doch nach zwei Monaten exzessiven Fickens noch nicht ausgelaugt", schreit er entrüstet. Beruhigend wandert meine Hand über seinen Oberschenkel.

"Jaah, 'tschuldigung... Tut mir ja leid dass du verloren hast, aber du weißt ja wie es heißt? Das Gute " "Siegt immer, jajaja! War ja klar dass der Goldesel wieder gewinnt! Wie steh ich denn jetzt da? Mann, ich hab gegen _Potter_ verloren"

Draco tickt beinahe aus, rauft sich seine unwiderstehlich blonden Haare und seufzt mitleiderregend.

"Mwaah, Draco! Du machst mich noch ganz kirri! Jetzt zerbrich dir nicht deinen hübschen Kopf darüber, du wirst für immer und ewig Hogwarts' einziger Sexgott bleiben, verdammt! Auch wenn du jetzt halt mal wegen einem Mädchen verloren hast"

"Ja siehste, und das war genau ein Mädchen zuviel. Scheiße, warum musstest du auf einmal deine emanzipierte Seite rauslassen und die Chang sich an Potter rächen lassen", faucht er mich an.

"Jetzt mach aber mal 'nen Punkt! Sollen die Leser etwa denken, jedes Mädchen in Hogwarts ist so auf dich oder die Gryffs versessen, dass sie willenlos ihrer Libido folgen? Mann, bist du selbstverliebt"

Draco sieht mich grinsend an. "Naja, bei dem Körper darf ich das ja auch, oder"

_Waaah -sabber- jetzt hat er mich!_

-schnurr"Aber natürlich mein kleiner Hengst, du darfst tun und lassen was du willst."

"Wirklich alles", fragt er wie ein unschuldiger kleiner Junge, hebt mich hoch und setzt mich auf seinen Schoß.

_Mamiii, was wird denn das jetzt!_

"Also... wie war das? Ich hab wegen _einem_ Mädel verloren"

Mehr als ein "Mhm" und ein lahmes Nicken krieg ich aufgrund dieser unglaublich grauen Augen und dieser tiefen Sexgottstimme nicht mehr zusammen.

"Na dann... kann ich das ja jetzt noch aufholen, oder"

"Äh... ich weiß ja nicht ob das nicht gegen die Regeln "

Und dann sind seine Lippen auf meinen. Sanft wie ein Schmetterling, süß wie Honig, warm und pulsierend. Nach einem langen, intensiven Kuss lösen sich unsere Lippen wieder voneinander.

"Wie war das mit den Regeln", fragt er leise und mit samtweicher Stimme.

"Scheiß auf die Regeln.", flüstere ich und ziehe ihn am Nacken wieder zu mir herunter.

_Hallo, und was ist mit den Lesern!_

"Achso"

Schnell reiße ich meine Lippen von seinen und grinse euch entschuldigend an.

"Tja Leute, sieht so aus als hätte im Endeffekt immer noch _ich_ gewonnen, hähä. -stöhn- DracoÄh... ja...-seufz- Hhmm, ich ... ich bin dann mal... -nach Luft schnapp- WEG! Und euch... euch.. -keuch-stöhn- Nicht aufhörn Baby... Waaah, ich wünsch euch alles Gute, und... -schmelz- haltet Ausschau nach der Fortsetzung"

Und endlich kann ich mich den erfahrensten und hübschesten Händen und Lippen von ganz Hogwarts hingeben.

_Honey honey, how  
you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine  
Oh, you make me dizzy_

(ABBA - Honey, Honey)

**Und ihr Spanner haut jetzt gefälligst ab-lool-**


End file.
